Shinichi is Sweet
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Everyone knows that the detective of the east is cold, calculating, and ruthless to enemies but, that's only one side of him. Kaito discovers that his detective is sweet and cute. A bunch of drabbles of Shinichi being cute to cavity inducingly sweet. Kaishin. inspired by all how Shinichi does a bunch of sweet things and hides it (canon)
1. Daycare

**This turned out weird. Yup that's all I have to say. hmmmm it's around midnight maybe my brain just isn't working right?**

 **Warnings: mentions of boyxboy, Ooc-ness (a lot), generally crap sorry**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned DC and MK I would have no idea how to continue it or write it at all so obviously I don't. That's good for everyone. imagine a world without DC *shudders***

* * *

Kaito gaped.

Now normally that isn't an issue after all, people gaped all the time. The issue was that it was Kaito, the Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire and the Kaito KID, master of the poker face, was gaping like those horrible finny creatures as he witnessed the sight in front of him.

When he agreed (read: was threatened by a mop) to pick up Aoko's daughter from the daycare because both Aoko and her husband was busy, he never, not in his wildest dreams would have thought of this, yet he was witnessing it first hand and he couldn't stop staring.

Now, Kaito knew that his boyfriend wasn't cold and unfeeling, the heisei holmes had to keep up that front due to the death he always saw ,but that didn't mean that he was all fluffy and warm too. Shinichi just wasn't like that and Kaito was fine with it. At least that's what he believed _until now_.

The sight he walked in on as he entered the daycare was Shinichi _playing with the kids in the playground._ He watched as Shinichi laughed brightly, apparently not noticing him, as he called out to a little girl," Hana-chan watch out! I'm gonna get you!" and the pigtailed little girl who Kaito assumed was Hana giggled calling back,"nuh-uh, Shin-nii chan I'm too fast!" Shinichi _stuck his tongue out at the girl_ and then chased her around playfully as the other children joined in calling out different variations of "Shin-nii chan."

Kaito regained his senses with a start as a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Kaito nodded numbly.

"Oh! Are you here for Kudo-san? He's quite good with children isn't he? All the kids here love him and ask about him everyday," the daycare worker said while giggling softly.

"I remember when I first hired him to investigate the death of my co-worker, he was all cool and cold and I remember him yelling at the culprit saying that he should never take someone's life but when it comes to the kids he just melts."

Kaito grinned. _Oh he was going to have fun with this._

As the daycare worker walked away to check on something, Kaito pitched his voice to make a little girl who just left to the restroom as he called out, "Shinichi-nii! Look over here!" really excitedly.

Shinichi responded with,"Yes, Hanako-chan" before looking up and seeing Kaito watching him with a amused expression on his face. Shinichi then promptly managed to turn completely red in 0.0053 seconds.

"KKK-Kai- Kaito! What are you doing here?!" Shinichi shouted thoroughly embarrassed by being caught by his boyfriend.

Kaito grinned as he bounded over to Shinichi, "Well I came to pick up Aoko's kid ,but I find that you need to tell me something~ Shin-chan!"

Kaito mock pouted, "How could you keep this from me! Who knew you would make _such_ a great father." Kaito laughed as he dodged Shinichi's attempt to swat him.

"S-shut up! The daycare needed people since Asou-san was murdered so I just decided to help them out geez!"

"Whatever you say Shin-chan~"

* * *

 **Well that's finished for now. Any suggestions or story ideas are welcome! I hope you enjoyed even if a little... have a good day!**

 **dewa**


	2. Holmes and love

**Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for the favs and follows *feels so proud***

 **Warning: kaishin? i guess but I did say it in the summary so I assume you would be here if you hate kaishin so yea**

 **Disclaimer: seriously how many ways will I have to repeat this: Not Mine and sadly will never be. About as likely as well shinichi saying he hates ran in the canon so yea.**

* * *

"Hurry up Shin-chan! The shows about to start!" Kaito called as he dragged his boyfriend past the busy booths.

The two were currently at a rather crowded carnival as they enjoyed the shining sun and the load of fun games and shows. They spent the day eating junk food, playing games and well enjoying each others company. Even though there was the one moment where Kaito, unimpressed with the magic act on stage, decided to "help" the other magician but that was a story for another time.

* * *

It was sunset as they settled on a bench in the park and Kaito grinned as he looked at Shinichi, "I'm glad that we got to go out together today."

Shinichi coughed, embarrassed by the loving look on Kaito's face before saying stubbornly," Well, it's not like I had anything to do today so why not." He shrugged before changing the topic," I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?" Kaito asked for coke as the detective got up to leave.

Kaito sighed as he watched Shinichi's retreating figure. Really! He knew that Shinichi just didn't do sweet (that's his own area of expertise) but would it kill him to at least say he enjoyed it! Was that so much to ask?! He knew that Shinichi cared for him, that time with the kidnapper made it obvious, but sometimes he couldn't help but to doubt Shinichi's feelings for him. Augh! Now he was stressing himself out.

Kaito's borderlining morbid and self torturing thoughts were cut off as Shinichi's phone rang.

Kaito fished said cellphone out of Shinichi's jacket left on the bench before checking the caller id. Hakuba. Kaito sighed again as he answered the phone completely prepared to tell the british prick that if he needed help on a case Shinichi wasn't there at the moment.

He was cut off however as Hakuba spoke first."Hey Kudo!" Hakuba said with an abnormal, for the stiff british detective, amount of excitement. Without waiting for a reply he plowed on,"you totally missed it! Man, the Holmes convention was awesome! You should've seen the shops they had then, all modeled with amazing accuracy if I might add. It was amazing!" Hakuba paused shortly,"Come to think of it... Why didn't you come? After all this is a one day only convention and we have been talking about going for months..."

Hakuba's train of thought was cut off as Kaito finally spoke up, " Uhhhh, sorry to interrupt your fangirling but Shin-chan's not here. What's this about a Holmes convention anyways Shin-chan never told me about any of this."

Hakuba somehow managed to radiate offence from through the phone as he said, "First of all, What the hell Kuroba it's not 'fangirling'! I'm simply appreciating the finer literature in life. Something _you_ probably don't understand. And the Holmes convention, not that it matters to you, but it's a one day convention that has a gathering of almost all the memorabilia from both Holmes and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It's a must see and attend for all Sherlockians. I can't believe that Kudo didn't tell you about it though."

"Sure Hakuba~, don't worry I accept your crush on Holmes and accept your creepy fondling of his books!" Kaito stated happily, ignoring Hakuba's sputtering and dying noises as he hung up the phone and contemplated what Hakuba told him.

Huh. Shinichi skipped out on the ultimate Holmes nerd fest to hang out at the carnival with Kaito. He thought back to Shinichi's cold words before he left to get drinks and smiled.

Well. He was loved wasn't he.

* * *

 **The end. Yup that's it. I'm considering adding a omake on a conversation about this when shin-chan returns but I kinda like how it ended so... I'll add one if you guys want me to though.**

 **Sorry about the name calling of Hakuba it's mostly because it's in Kaito's point of view and I don't think the he really likes hakuba for accusing him all the time soooo hence the names. Anyways I think that shinichi and Hakuba would hit it off with their mutual obsession of holmes. I don't hate hakuba at all and I love fics where they are bros like Falling in love literally so cute! Sorry to anyone I offended *bows***

 **Well see you next post (well I won't see you but you get the drift) ungh I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself further. Bye.**


	3. Magic

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Warnings: Kaishin, Ooc-ness, sappy heartfelt conversations**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Too tired to write a creative disclaimer leave me alone.**

* * *

Kaito couldn't hold back his sadness and disappointment as he watched Shinichi walk away, claiming he was busy without another thought for Kaito.

He had gave Shinichi a ticket and a backstage pass to his show. _His first show._ It took four years until Snake was finally arrested, pandora was destroyed and he could finally retire the great Kaitou KID and step into the spotlight as Kuroba Kaito. At first he was hesitant. So many years had gone by and he wasn't sure that he could make it as big or bigger than his father, but Shinichi, who he ended up becoming best friends with after the Organization take down (go figure a thief and a detective best friends), convinced him that it was worth a shot and supported him. Shinichi helped pick the venue and used both his and his parents' connections to set up a show. Now, after months of work, his first show was in a week. He handed Shinichi the tickets thinking that he would be excited but instead Shinichi just shrugged and said he was busy and couldn't make it. It was like he didn't _care._

* * *

Kaito grinned madly and the curtains finally closed, muffling the shouts and clapping of his delighted audience. The show had gone off perfectly. The smile dropped of his face as he remembered that Shinichi wasn't there. He had searched the crowd briefly during the show but that was to no avail as he wasn't able to see that distinctive cowlick that the detective always had.

Kaito sighed as he headed towards his dressing room, thinking about snarky comments, confident grins, and a pair of blue, blue eyes. Man, he fell hard for his tantei-kun. Shinichi not showing probably would have hurt less if he didn't has a (huge) crush the detective. He even left the tickets at Shinichi's house in hopes of him showing!

Kaito froze as his mouth dropped open at the sight of the person waiting outside his dressing room.

 _Aoko._

Nakamori Aoko was his best friend since six and was the mop-wielding, _loud,_ daughter of Nakamori Ginzo, head of the KID taskforce. Aoko was also known as an avid KID hater. When Kaito retired KID he decided to tell Aoko the truth. Needless to say, she was furious. She hasn't talked to him since and that was six months ago.

Aoko looked up and spotted Kaito, "Kaito, we need to talk."

"Su-sure, Come in Aoko." Kaito stuttered as he opened the door to his dressing room.

"Look Kaito, I've been thinking a lot about what you said and I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did and even though there must've been a different way and I really wish you told me earlier. I understand and I can't be mad at you for it. Kaito, you're my best friend and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were facing all that please forgive me!"

Kaito hugged her as he cried slightly into her shoulder, "Aoko... none of this was your fault. I was so sad when I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore. I'm so happy right now and I'm sorry for taking away your time with your dad... Are are we still friends?"

Aoko smiled softly as she whacked him lightly on the head, "Of course Bakaito! Besides I think dad likes chasing you he has been moping around ever since you retired."

At that Kaito grinned a distinctly KID grin, "Oh? Maybe I should visit Nakamori-keibu again..." Only to get whacked once more.

"Hey Aoko, how did you get a backstage pass? I thought you didn't want to see me so I didn't send you one."

Aoko blushed slightly, "Baka! Of course I wouldn't miss your first show! To answer your question, Ku-someone gave it to me. The show was amazing by the way. I'm sure your dad would be so proud."

The two childhood friends talked, ranging from heartfelt words to meaningless banter. Aoko was sure she hasn't laughed this hard in months. She paused her sentence as she watch kaito eye her backstage pass with suspicion.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"What about the pass are you staring at!"

"Oh, it's just that this pass looks like the one I gave Shinichi." he said softly as he slowly turned the pass around, "Except that I drew a magnifying glass on his pass right... here. " There was a pause as Kaito stared at the pass with the small image of a magnifying glass," Aoko that person who gave you the pass... was it Shinichi?!"

Aoko coughed, "Yea it was Kudo-kun, although he told me not to tell you so I could surprise you. I asked him if he had one too because I didn't want him to miss your show but he said he had another ticket? Did he not...?"

Kaito stared at her with wide eye, "I'm sorry Aoko, I have to go..."

"See Kudo-kun? Go! And hurry up and confess before someone takes him away."

Kaito turned red at that before deciding to just go instead of argue with Aoko.

* * *

Kaito picked the lock to the Kudo manor as he stepped inside of the dark house.

"Shinichi?" he called softly before hearing some noise in the living room.

Kaito opened the door to the living room to be greeted with the sight of Shinchi curled up on the couch asleep with the TV still on. Kaito walked closer as he realized that the TV was showing his own performance. The performance must have been recorded and Shinichi was playing it over and over again. He smiled at the sleeping figure.

"I guess you really didn't want to miss my show."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kaito stared down at the sleeping figure before deciding to wake him up to avoid Shinichi waking up with an uncomfortable cramp.

He nudged at the sleeping detective lightly, "Shinichi. Get up, Shinichi. You're going to regret sleeping here in the morning if you don't."

Suddenly Shinichi jolted awake, "Huh? What? Who died?" **(A/N: Yup, I'm keeping this :P)**

Shinichi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he focused on the person who woke him up... who was currently on the floor, laughing.

"Kaito? What, why are you here? How did you get in?... nevermind. Why are you laughing?"

The was a pause as Kaito tried to get his laughter under control, "Man, Shinichi are you that much of a shinigami to respond like that when someone wakes you up?"

He ignored Shinichi's scrowl as he leaned in and kissed Shinichi, fully.

Kaito pulled back as he noticed that they weren't getting enough air as he looked at Shinichi, who was staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates and a dark blush crawling up his face.

"That was a thank you for helping Aoko and I make up and also... Will you go out with me?"

Kaito fidgeted as Shinichi continued to stare, "You know what... uh nevermind I'll jus-"

He was cut off as Shinichi jumped at him and hugged him. "I would love to go out with you."

Shinichi loosened his hold on Kaito as he pulled back to look at his face. Simultaneously, both the magician and the detective leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Shinichi lied about extra tickets to Aoko like the umbrella and the mini air tank in the canon, and My A/N is a stupid reference to What Could've Been.**

 **This turned out longer that it should have been. Oops. I'll be back with a chapter from mostly Shinichi's point of view instead.**

 **Bye people!**


	4. Nightmares and Sleep

**Hi everyone.**

 **This is really short. Sorry**

 **Warnings: Kaishin?, fluff I guess?, Ooc-ness (wow ok** **general note: Most of what I write is Ooc because I just suck at this sorry)**

 **Disclaimer: Yes I own DC! I'm also the queen of England! Do you really want to believe me~**

* * *

Shinichi smiled softly as looked down as his lap full of magician.

It was around one in the afternoon and they were resting on the couch of the living room. The normally energetic magician was asleep on Shinichi's lap.

Shinichi gently petted the magician's soft hair and watched as the wrinkle between Kaito's eyebrows lighten and disappear as he unconsciously snuggled closer to the warm heat of his boyfriend. Shinichi stopped petting in fear that he would wake up. He didn't.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he studied Kaito facial expressions. At least he wasn't having a nightmare. Shinichi smiled sadly as he gently rubbed under his boyfriend's eyes were dark circles had formed from lack of sleep. This happens every year when it was close to _that time_. Every year around two weeks before the day Toichi died, Kaito would have nightmares that prevented him from getting a good night's rest during that time.

Shinichi was getting worried.

Kaito shivered, breaking him out of his thoughts as he removed his jacket and draped it over the sleeping magician. He could have gotten a blanket but he didn't want to risk waking Kaito up if he moved.

Shinichi continued to watch Kaito sleep hoping that the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

It was dark as the moonlight streamed through the windows onto the face of one Kuroba Kaito as it bathed the room in its silvery light.

Kaito stirred as he moved in an attempt to block out the light.

There was a soft groan as he turned, causing Kaito to freeze then slowly lift his head up. He was met with the sight of Shinichi who was sleeping with the palm of his hand resting on his face and his elbow on the couch arm. He was probably going to be stiff in the morning. Kaito got up fully as the jacket fell off his shoulders. He looked at the jacket, startled, as he put the pieces together.

Shinichi let him sleep on him for ten hours and he didn't even move much. He even gave Kaito his jacket to keep him warm. Kaito smiled at his sweet and thoughtful boyfriend as he realized for the first time in nine days...

He slept without nightmares.

* * *

 **I told you it was short.**

 **I like it though... Review? Have an idea? Want to yell at me? Leave a comment! (lol I have no idea why I wrote it like that but it's true regardless!)**

 **In the words of Kaitou KID/Kuroba Kaito:"See you next illusion!" *bows***


	5. Sickness

**I'm back! Sorry for the not updating sooner.**

 **Warings: Kaishin, dramatic sap,Ooc-ness, Kaito is sick?**

 **Disclaimer: nope not mine Hello this is a _fanfiction website!_**

 **This one doesn't really have the same feel as the others... I was debating whether or not to post it in another story but it ended up here so yea. Enjoy?**

* * *

There was a good reason for why Kaito almost never got sick... well, other than the fact he was dear Lady Luck's favorite child. When Kaito gets sick, he gets sick really, _really_ badly.

Shinichi held onto Kaito's hand ignoring the flurry of doctors and nurses running around as they tried to lower Kaito's temperature from where it was climbing above 41 degrees (105.8 degrees for all the americans like me :D).

Shinichi never was religious, no he was a firm believer of how everything had a logical explanation, but now it didn't matter as he clenched the pale and clammy hand of the one he loves and _prayed_. He prayed and prayed to every god out there, every god that was ever mentioned. The prayed to them all and hoped, hoped that someone, _anyone_ was listening.

* * *

It was stiflingly hot.

Everything was hazy and uncomfortable. Kaito tried to shift but discovered that he could not even move. He felt like he was being suffocated when tried to gasp for air. He vaguely heard an unfamiliar voice about fever reducers and a temperature steadily lowering from 41.8 degrees.

Was it him? Huh. That would explain why he felt so bad and why everything was so _so_ hot.

But, who was the man, who he assumed was a doctor, speaking to?

As the darkness threatened to pull him back into unconsciousness, he heard it.

"Kaito? Kaito, please. Please"

It was a voice he recognized, a voice he adored, the voice of the his dear detective but it was laced with so much fear and anguish. Kaito wished he could take away the pain, whatever was making his detective sound like this.

"Kaito, please be okay."

A jolt of surprise echoed through his body as he realized... he was causing the pain in Shinichi's voice. Shinichi was worried for him. Kaito desperately wanted to get up and hug his detective and tell him that it was okay. It would always be okay because Kaito never will leave him but he couldn't force his body to obey.

"Kaito, be okay. Please, I can't live without you. I know that I have never said this out loud before because I suck and expressing my emotions, but I love you. I love you, Kaito. You are the light in my life. Without you, if you weren't there, I would have been sucked into the darkness. You showed me that not everyone is bad that there is fun and joy in life.

I've always been too embarrassed to say this but I love your magic. I say that your magic is just tricks but they are more than that, when I see you do magic... I'm teleported into a different world. I can enjoy your shows without being a detective, without having to decipher the tricks.

Kaito, be okay? Please I can't live without you... I love you, more than anyone else in the whole world. "

* * *

If you asked Kaito later he wouldn't be able to tell you how, but after hearing Shinichi's words he managed to give the hand clenching his a small squeeze. It wasn't much, but it conveyed his feelings, reassuring Shinichi that Kaito wasn't leaving him and never would.

It was just a small squeeze but it conveyed the most meaningful words Kaito could ever think of.

* * *

 **So I came up with this story last week and started planning it but ironically I _actually got sick_ which really sucked cause my head hurt and I couldn't think straight (I still went to school though) and well this week sucked cause I had so much work. That's why I didn't post sooner but hey I'm better now! It's still creepy that I was planning a fic where Kaito gets sick and then I get sick. So weird right?**

 **Well anyways you probably don't care about my week so moving on~!**

 **Sorry if the degrees was weird. I've never been that badly sick before so I don't even know if it was possible for him to be conscious... or alive so if it's wrong ignore that.**

 **Well I hoped you liked it Ciao!**


	6. Waiting

**Hi People!**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner I got caught up in school stuff... not fun. Anyways I'm gonna try and update more this week.**

 **Warnings: This story is similar to an anime part but the idea isn't from that, Kaishin, Ooc-ness I guess?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK! (honestly this is the most stressful part of writing! coming up with a good disclaimer... I'm giving up)**

 **Special thanks to AriesASA: Thanks for reviewing! *bows* Also thanks for caring about my cold! (I really didn't think that anyone would write about that) I love all reviews I get and yours made my day. I read your review in the middle of class (don't judge! we weren't doing anything!) and started squealing quietly with a stupid grin on my face (which is not normal for me) and my friend got worried... oops.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed though *bows again* ;)**

* * *

Kaito cursed as he vaulted over another pedestrian scattering halfhearted sorrys as he tore through the busy street.

He was late. So so late.

Kaito groaned mentally as he thought about how late he was. _Three hours._

He somersaulted over a random businessman who wasn't moving fast enough leaving the poor guy dissolving in indignant squawks and curses as he continued down his path leaving a dust trail at his wake.

The reason he was running down the streets of Ekoda looking like a madman (well, more than usual)?

He had a date. Yes, a date. It has been a whole month since he had last been on a date with his beloved boyfriend since said boyfriend was busy tracking down a serial killer who seemed to delight is spelling out names of _police officers_ in the victim's _own blood_. (Kaito shudders at the thought. ungh better leave the dead bodies to the detectives) Now that that case was finally closed, he and Shin-chan can go on a date! Dammit he **can't** miss this date! His Shin-chan was leaving for two weeks on a case in New York tomorrow!

Unfortunately, he was _three hours late_.

First, there was a problem with the theater he was performing at that the needed him to fix and when he tries to call Shinichi to tell him about the delay, he finds out his cellphone's dead.

To make things better, Hakuba showed up from literally nowhere to surprise accuse him of being KID in hopes that his random appearance when he was supposed to be in _London_ would lead him to slip up, ignoring how it never worked before. (not that there was anything to slip up, after all, he's _not_ KID) Luckily he was able to cut short Hakuba's visit by covering him in pink glitter, putting him in a puffy purple gown, dying his hair green, gassing him to sleep, and then shipping him back to London where his baaya will probably find him.

Then, Aoko shows up babbling about how they don't hang out anymore and how Kaito was distant or something despite how they spent a day together just last week. (it takes a while before he notices that someone, probably Keiko, got her drunk) After putting Aoko in her bed he was finally able to head over to the clocktower where they planned to meet before realizing the time. Which leads to now...

Now that he was thinking about it... there's no way Shinichi's still there. It has been three hours and he knows that his boyfriend isn't the most patient person. Basically, he is screwed.

Kaito slowed down as he neared the clocktower, eyes widening as he saw a familiar cowlick leaning against the base of the tower.

"Shinichi!" he called breathlessly.

Said person looked up, an expression of relief forming on his face, "Oh Kaito, thank god I was worried something happened."

Kaito blinked before laughing, "aren't I the one who says that? After all, I'm not the one chasing murderers as a living."

Shinichi glared lightly before adding dryly,"Well, you probably get into more trouble than I do, thief-san."

Shinichi pushed off the wall as he headed towards the other direction leaving Kaito to follow.

"Hey Shinichi?" Kaito called after him.

"hmmm?"

"I was wondering... why didn't you go home? I was over three hours late and you, my friend aren't exactly known for patience. I still remember Hattori complaining for hours about how you left when he was 15 minutes late!"

Shinichi paused as if considering Kaito's question before throwing a soft smile over his shoulder and saying serenely, "Because, all the good things in life are worth waiting for."

* * *

 **Voila! I'm done!**

 **So this idea is similar to Ran waiting that time Shinichi forgot but weirdly enough it didn't come from that. My mom, of all people gave me this idea. She was talking about this drama she finished watching and talking about how the guy had to wait for this girl and so yeaaaaa my first thought was:" Oooh! Fanfiction!" which says a lot about me...**

 **Next Update: Tomorrow hopefully**

 **Well, Adieu! :D**


	7. Love you more than sleep

**_Ok so this can be a continuation of Waiting I guess. It takes place one week after Waiting._**

 ** _Warnings:Ooc-ness, mother hen!Shinichi (sorta I guess not really?), Kaito forgetting something_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Shoo! not mine._**

* * *

 _1 p.m. (Kyoto, Japan)_

Kaito grinned as he flopped down onto a fluffy hotel bed in Kyoto before pulling out his cellphone and dialing the oh-so-familiar phone numbers of his beloved.

"Hey Shin-chan!" Kaito greeted excitedly (and loudly).

"Huh? Kaito? Wha-" was the bleary reply.

"Mou, how rude," Kaito huffed, pouting although his boyfriend couldn't see it. "Since I'm all the way in Kyoto for a magic tour and you wouldn't be able to hear my beautiful voice, I decided to clear my schedule so we can spend all afternoon together. And yet you don't appreciate me," he mock sobbed.

"What no no no. Of course I appreciate you Kai! So what's up? How was your show?" came the worried and slightly frantic reply.

Kaito grinned as he rolled over to lay on his back and began describing the sights he had seen and his plans for the next few shows.

 **~D-E-T-E-C-T-I-V-E C-O-N-A-N C-A-S-E C-L-O-S-E-D~**

 _10 p.m._ _(Kyoto, Japan)_

The time flew by with the two young adults chatted about anything and everything that came to their minds before Shinichi interrupted Kaito's rant about how this guy he worked with criticized Kaito's sugar intake.

"Hey Kai, it's already 10. You should sleep. Don't you have a big, important performance tomorrow? Go to bed ok? Goodnight."

Kaito pouted but consented to his boyfriend's wishes and hung up after saying goodnight back.

It was only until after getting ready for bed and laying under the covers did Kaito remember...

Shinichi was on a case in _New York._ Which had a _13 hour time difference._

* * *

 **There! the world's shortest fic!**

 **Ha! I did research of time zones for this. Appreciate me~ (no? ok.)**

 **Ignore the weird DC page break I didn't wanna use the line**

 **For those who didn't get it: Kaito called Shinichi at midnight thinking that he was back in Beika (no idk how he forgot just to with it!) and instead of hanging up and getting sleep Shinichi stayed up all night and then some to keep Kaito company without telling him since Kaito went through the trouble to clear his schedule for him.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Dammit Shinichi! Why didn't you tell me! And you even had the nerve to tell me to sleep!"

"Because... you went through all that trouble and I jus-"

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't have done that! Remember what that scary nee-chan said about your health! (Haibara Ai)"

"Well!" Shinichi huffed, "Maybe, I just wanted to talk to you...

...I love you more than sleep."

* * *

 **Haha you thought it was over but nope! Jk I just added that randomly.**

 **Sorry about the short fic. I'll try to update more!**


	8. Umbrella

**Hi Everyone.**

 **Wow I was so excited about the reviews that I got (seriously, when I started this I didn't think so many people would like it. Thank you everyone!) I decided to post another chapter. I probably won't post again until the weekend cause homework and stuff. Sorry.**

 **No warnings, by now you should get the warnings already.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Detective Conan then Kaito's favorite food is fish. Yea thats right.**

 **.**

 **So this story seems like the one about Shinichi and Ran in the Jolly Roger movie but weirdly enough this was inspired by how this happened to my friend. So will the next one. I swear with all these things happening to her, she lives in a freaking fairytale! (texting one, this one, next chapter)**

 **This takes place post-canon. They aren't dating yet but both have a crush on the other. They are friends in university but aren't rooming together.**

 **Well enough rambling: It's show time!**

* * *

It was raining.

Not that nice little drizzle were you just cover your head and walk through barely feeling the tiny bits of water cascading around you. No, this was the batshit insane rain pounding down on everything, and I mean everything, the buildings, cars, streets, people, nothing was safe. It felt like the rain was gonna break down the windows, those trees would fall out of the sheer force of the wind, and oh my god, the world was going to flood in about five minutes.

Kaito groaned as he stood under a shaded area by the university entrance. How, how could he forget to bring an umbrella today of all days?! It wasn't fair, the weather was completely fine this morning, okay maybe it was dark and ominous with thunder rumbling in the distance, but whatever. The point was that he needed to get home now if he wanted to be ready for that heist and walking out in that rain would be suicide.

Kaito steeled himself for the supposed suicide and braved a step outside into the rain... Only to realize he wasn't getting wet. Baffled he looked up to see a black umbrella held above him. He turned around quickly to see his rival/bestfriend/ slight-maybe-crush chuckling.

"Kudo?!"

Shinichi grinned as he held up the umbrella a little higher.

"I think you need this Kuroba, that is if you're walking home," he shrugged nonchalantly, grinning that mischievous, boyish grin that Kaito so adored. Oh gods he felt like he was melting at the sight of those pretty, clear, blue eyes and that smile. What what did he say again?

Gathering his wayward thoughts Kaito smiled sheepishly. " Umm thanks but don't you need it? You live 15 minutes away on foot and I only live 10 minutes."

"Nah, I'm getting a ride with Sato-keiji. They want me to come take a look at the crime scene."

"oh, ok um thanks, Kudo." He fought down a blush at the way Shinichi smiled at him. Where was his poker face when he needed it ?!

Without another word, he took the proffered umbrella and ran off (there was a heist after all).

* * *

Kaito frowned as he looked around his class. Where was Shinichi?

By the time class ended Kaito was extremely worried. Shinichi never missed class if he could help it (he already got called out of class at least once a week because of a case).

He asked around but no one had seen the detective since yesterday. Without any other option he took out his cellphone and dialed the scary ojo's number.

"Hello?" Was the bored reply when the phone was answered.

"Haibara-san, It's Kaito. Have you seen Kudo? He's not at school."

The was a muted growl on the other end that made Kaito want to hang up, run away, hide and pray the Haibara wouldn't find him, but regardless he stayed on the line.

"That stupid detective?" Haibara ranted.

"That idiot is sick in bed with a fever! How many times did I tell him, 'Watch your health' but noooo that idiot decided to walk home in the rain yesterday. I even told him to bring an umbrella yesterday! He knew that his immune system was weak due to the antidote but that idiot, augh!"

Kaito wasn't listening anymore. Shinichi was sick? But he said that he had a ride and that he didn't need an umbrella so why-?

Oh.

Kaito grinned as he shook his head slightly. Well, he thought, ignoring the ranting girl over the phone, he should head over to Shinichi's. There was a baka-tantei that he needed to talk to or maybe something else as well...

* * *

 **Kiss! I was hinting at kissing at the end but it ended up weird. So basically Shinichi gave his umbrella to his crush and walked home in the rain knowing he would be sick because he just likes Kaito that much. Kaito figured that out and is going to visit Shinichi and ask him out.**

 **In case you are wondering Kaito refers to Shinichi as Kudo outside when speaking but in thoughts it's Shinichi.**

 **See you soon hopefully. Homework. Studying. Tests. Extracurricular. Basically hell. (yup my life. I bet 99% can relate)**

 **bye!**


	9. Sleep, my little thief

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Sorry for not updating earlier I fell asleep for all afternoon. Firstly I would like to apologize about the title, couldn't think of anything. Wow this is the third one about sleeping, obviously I love sleep too much for it to be healthy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK. (pretend it's interesting because I'm too lazy to think of anything.)**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness**

 **So this is pre-kaishin. They like each other but neither has worked up the courage to confess. Also like the other fic, Shinichi refers to Kaito in his thoughts but says "Kuroba" aloud.**

* * *

Shinichi groaned internally as he set down the plate, all the wanted on his rare day off was to sit in his library _alone_ and read the new Detective Samonji book, but that obviously was not going to happen.

When Kaito heard about his plan as he barged in _uninvited_ that morning, he immediately shook his head and with a poof of pink smoke his book was gone and a very confused Hattori and Hakuba were standing the middle of in his library. Kaito them forced the two to stay so they could have a "boy's day out." (Hakuba and Hattori still don't know how Kaito got them there.)

Thus he spent the entire day going around town while being dragged by Kaito and Hattori. The latter because he is a mother hen who was determined to prove that "he was Kudo's best friend not some random magician that showed up from literally nowhere." Hakuba on the other hand traveled quietly behind them seemingly trying to accept the fact that no, he was not going to get away and yes, he was going to do this whether or not he wanted to.

Which leads them to now where he is currently cooking dinner for everyone back at the Kudo manor. Now Shinichi was not a great cook, nothing like Ran obviously, but he learned enough as Conan from watching her to be the most decent out of the group. Kaito was _not_ allowed anywhere near the kitchen since the "pudding fiasco" (which they don't talk about... ever). Hakuba, he learned, couldn't really understand how to use the cooking utensils/appliances thanks to his baaya cooking for him. Shinichi still couldn't believe he messed up and heated rice in the _oven._ No, they don't look that much alike. And Hattori, oh gods, he was still having nightmares on whatever Hattori attempted to cook in that (ruined) pan.

"Dinner is ready!" he called as he waited for the others to show up.

After a few moments, Hattori showed up, practically salivating on the floor, quickly saying,"great Kudo, I'm starving," then proceeding to devour the food. Hakuba, on the other hand, followed at a more calm rate before sitting down and eating normally. (after making a few comments on Hattori's manners that is)

"Hey, where's Kuroba?" Shinichi asked after a moment. Come to think of it,hasn't Kaito been awfully quiet ever since they got home?

Shinichi found Kaito sleeping soundly on the couch. Shinichi sighed and shook his head slightly before moving to get the normally energetic magician a blanket. He debated with the idea of waking him up for dinner (a hungry Kaito was one that you _never_ wanted to cross paths with) but dismissed the idea. Kaito must of had a late night since there was a heist last night. Still, he was touched (not that he would ever admit it) that the obviously tired magician/thief had chosen to spend the day with him instead of catching up on sleep.

* * *

Kaito woke up hours later and sat up. He startled a little as a blanket that hadn't been there before slid of his shoulders and looked around wondering about the blanket. His thoughts were interuptted when his stomach rumbled. As he made to get off the couch he saw a plate of food sitting on the coffee table next to him when his eyes adjusted. He looked at the plate of still slightly warm food and picked up the little white card on top of it : Eat up Kuroba! and thanks for today.

Kaito felt a stupid grin spread across his face.

Shinichi.

Well that answered the question about the food and blanket.

* * *

 **Ok so since it was kinda vague: Shinichi put a blanket on him and the food was still warm because after Hattori and Hakuba left he went and made for food just of Kaito.**

 **Bye! :D**


	10. Sing for me

**Hi Everyone! I'm alive still!**

 **Thank you to all the reviews/favs/follows you people are the best! well and people who don't too... you know what? Everyone is awesome and beautiful!**

 **Disclaimer: mine? hahaha you're funny! no.**

 **Warnings: Kaito's pokerface took a vacation, ooc, made up timeline sorta, shinichi singing cause I really wish that Shinichi could sing. Oh well he's still awesome anyways**

 **.**

 **Story background: Black Org gone and during takedown or somewhere along the way Kaito and Shinichi became friends, still in high school, Shinichi and Ran were always just friends, Aoko knows Shinichi and Ran knows Kaito, Shinichi and Kaito have crushes on each other.**

 **Well enough babbling on with the story!**

* * *

Kaito internally groaned and he slammed his head on the overly decorated table. Repeatedly.

Why? Why did Ahoko drag him here? He was perfectly content with staying in his room, in the dark, huddled up with blankets and chocolate ice cream sulking about how he fell for the only guy that he _knew_ was 100 percent straight and most likely taken.

Just as he got his ice cream Aoko barged in his house _uninvited_ and dragged him to the school dance because apparently she spent a long time helping set up. Thus, a protesting magician was dragged to a lame dance under threat of _those finny things_. To make things better, Aoko forbade him from doing any magic (again under threats of _underwater monsters)_ then disappeared to dance with her boyfriend.

Now, he was stuck here, alone, holding a cup of watery fruit punch that was a shame to all fruit punches. To top it all off, when he called Shin- Kudo! (dammit brain get yourself together!) to help him stave off boredom, he laughed then said he had something important to do. Probably a date with so gorgeous _female_ supermodel. Great now he's even more depressed.

Kaito sighed as he laid his head down on the table, staring fixedly at the cup. He didn't even notice the music change.

He did however notice when _someone_ started singing. Kaito's head shot up like a rocket as the voice floated through the room.

.

 _You walk into the room and I_

 _I, I-I, I, I, I-I, I._

 _I wanna tell ya, tell ya, but I just can't speak._

 _._

He _knew_ that voice!

 _._

 _This shouldn't be so difficult._

 _Why-y. why-why-why-why-why-why,_

 _Tell me why I see you and I just can't breathe._

 _._

Kaito's eyes widened to a comically, bug-eyed state as the singer walked on stage, showing that it was none other that Kudo Shinichi.

.

 _You're like a bullet, [boy], to my heart,_

 _You're like a very far shooting star,_

 _The very thing that I need,_

 _Look at how you get to me_

 _._

And he didn't sound like the chorus of dying and suffering animals that Kaito _knew_ he sounded like. It was actually, dare he say...good.

.

 _I can never be myself,_

 _How can I when I'm stuck in hell?_

 _Stutterin', stutterin', stuttereh-ing_

 _Stutterin', stutterin', stuttereh-ing_

 _Wanna tell you how I feel inside_

 _But every time I go and try_

 _Mutterin', mutterin', muttereh-ing_

 _Stutterin', stutterin', stuttereh-ing_

 _._

Kaito felt a dark red blush make its way home on his cheeks as he listened to the lyrics and saw how Shinichi was staring at his face the whole time.

.

 _Don't leave,_

 _I know I effed it up,_

 _That's my luck,_

 _That's just my luh uh uck._

 _Here I go, Here I go and do it again_

 _._

Did that mean that the song was about him? Oh gods, the blush got brighter. He could even _feel_ the heat emanating from him and was pretty damn sure that if they turned off the lights, he would glow.

.

 _You're tight and I'm just so tongue tuh-ied._

 _Why-why-why, why can't I get it right?_

 _The words just won't come out,_

 _They wanna take me down_

 _But I'm still around_

 _..._

* * *

Shinichi breathed out a sigh of relief as he leaned against a wall backstage.

That was the scariest thing he had ever done and he jumped off the tohto tower to avoid a rain of bullets, faced an angry Haibara, almost died 100 times, and faced off against Anokata, Gin, and Rum in the body of a six year old. Yup, this was more terrifying.

Shinichi grinned stupidly as he remembered the completely dumbfounded expression that Kaito had when he first stepped out, then the bright redness when he realized that Shinichi just declared his love to him onstage at a high school dance. Oh, how he loved making Kaito drop his poker face. That itself made the _hours_ he spent getting nagged and teased by his mom when he was off key as he attempted to learn to sing.

Well, at least his singing improved. No one ran out of the room or held their ears in pain so that was a good sign. Right?

His thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly bowled over and he found himself lying beneath Kaito.

"Shin-channnnnnnnnnnn"

Shinichi groaned at the nickname and was about to speak when Kaito's uncharacteristically serious expression stopped him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Ummm mean what?"

"The song, was that for me? Did you mean it?"

Shinichi gulped,"and if I said yes?"

Kaito leaned in as he whispered into Shinichi's ear, making him shiver, "well, then that's a pretty good way to confess. Though I never thought that you could sing."

Shinichi opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but suddenly found his mouth very occupied.

.

Yes, he thought as he looked into Kaito's shining, blissfully happy face, it was completely and totally worth it.

* * *

 **Yay! Shinichi learned to sing just for Kaito! (I'm weird and proud of it~)**

 **Song was Stuttering by Friday Night Boys. I didn't write out the whole song though sorry. I love that song. Sorry that this took so long, I searched through hours of music to find a song that matched them but couldn't find anything really really perfect so I used this :D**

 **Oh! the brackets were because the song originally say "girl" so I changed it to "boy" yea... and the periods are cause I wanted to separate song from story.**

 **Since it wasn't clear: Aoko knew Shinichi was gonna sing as he enlisted her to help him get Kaito there.**

 **Well see you hopefully soon!**

 **Any requests or suggestions are welcome.**


	11. Misunderstandings and Magic

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It has been a while I guess sorry I'm running out of ideas...even started searching the internet... anyways! any suggestions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine. I don't own DCMK! This is a fanfiction emphasis on Fan!**

 **Warnings: Boyxboy, angsty stuff with happy ending though, Kaito self-torture, sap?**

* * *

Kaito growled in muted frustration.

Why was Shinichi avoiding him? They only started dating a few months ago and everything was perfect until that is, Shinichi started avoiding him a few weeks ago. Well not avoiding him per say, but whenever he had asked if Shinichi wanted to go out he declined and said he was busy, he also spaced off on the little dates they did go on before snapping to attention then ditching Kaito with some pathetic excuse... It's like he was pushing Kaito aside.

What did he do? Did he make Shinichi angry somehow or...

Augh! Kaito hit his head down on his desk in frustration, ignoring the frightened looks that his classmates were giving him as the usually happy prankster seemed depressed.

 _Maybe he doesn't like you and realized this was a mistake. Maybe he's going to break up with you._

As much as Kaito tried to ignore that thought and push it into the dark corners of his mind, it kept coming back. Maybe that voice in his head was right and Shinichi really was going to break up with him.

* * *

"Kaito!"

The voice startled him out of his morbid thoughts as he noticed that he was on his way home. 'Huh, when did I leave school.'

Remembering the voice that called him he looked around to find Shinichi jogging up to him, face slightly flushed for some reason.

"Kaito, we need to talk,"

Kaito felt his heart collapse as he realized those famous breakup words were being used and Shinichi really was going to break up with him.

"Kaito? Kaito! Are you okay, you seem pale."

Kaito looked up from behind his bangs and saw Shinichi looking at him with deep concern. 'Dammit, why does he have to be all caring? Can't he just break up with me and leave already?' Kaito thought despairingly .

"Kaito?"

This tentative call filled with care is what snapped him.

 **"I knew that this was a bad idea! Jii, my mom, even Hakuba said it was a bad idea to date you but like the idiot I am, I went and did it anyway!"** he spat, ignoring the fearful and heartbroken look that Shinichi was giving him **.** **"If you want to break up you should have said so instead of just blowing me off like you did! You know what, just go away!"** Kaito screamed practically in tears by now, " _Just go away.._."

With that he turned and ran, ignoring Shinichi's calls of his name hoping that he would outrun him.

Sadly that was to no avail as although Kaito was way better at acrobatics, Shinichi was not a soccer star for nothing. Within minutes the Heisei Holmes had caught up to him and grabbed his wrist forcing him it stop.

"Let go!" Kaito screamed, trying to twist out of his hard grip.

"Never. I, Kudo Shinichi, love you, Kuroba Kaito, and I will never let you go! I caught you fair and square and I won't ever let you go no matter how much you yell and scream at me." He stated as he wrapped his arms around the struggling magician. "I may have made a lot of mistakes in my life but I am not dumb enough to let someone as precious and wonderful as you go. Not now and not ever. And I'm not about to lose you because of a stupid misunderstanding.

That stopped Kaito's struggling

"A misunderstanding?"

Shinichi loosened his hold as he used one hand to caress Kaito's face and, to the former thief's surprise, he presented him with a beautiful violet rose seemingly out of nowhere.

Shinichi grinned boyishly at the befuddled look on Kaito's face before growing solemn.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I want you to know that was never my intention. Your birthday is coming up and I wanted to surprise you by putting on a magic show since you love magic so much." He blushed as he continued, "But, it's harder than it looks and I had to spend all my free time practicing, sorry, I know that's not a good excuse for blowing you off, but I wanted to be good enough for your birthday."

Realization washed through Kaito as he realized what Shinichi was telling him. He shook is head, feeling silly about his insecurities, Shinichi did love him afterall.

He leaned into Shinichi's embrace, "No, I shouldn't have overreacted. Thank you for learning magic for me."

They stood there quietly enjoying each others warmth as Kaito twirled the violet rose in his hand...

...until they were interrupted by a shrill squeal.

Shinichi and Kaito jerked their heads up at the sound.

"Kaa-san!"

There standing a few feet away were Kuroba Chikage and Kudo Yukiko, both looking very much like excited fangirls if that earlier squeal and the glint in their eyes were anything to go by.

Kaito had ran all the way to the front lawn of his house without either of them realizing...

* * *

 **Okay so this just started off with me wanting to write Shinichi doing magic since that is so hot! (oops sorry fangirling... I have a problem) but it turned into this weird angsty thing with a weird ending cause I felt it need humor... I hope you enjoyed this even a little...**

 **Violet** **rose: a reference to Kaito's eye color and also purple roses stand for enchantment and love at first sight which I felt was appropriate with Shinichi's speech.**

 **I notice that Kaito keeps hitting his head in this series... I should stop that.**

 **Well bye for now I guess.**


	12. Passing on colds

**Hi everyone! I haven't updated in awhile.. I meant to write something yesterday but I got caught up in a book and ended up reading until 2 in the morning... on the bright side I finished it and it was sooooo good.**

 **On a more related note:**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine I don't own DCMK**

* * *

 **A/N: This story is not connected to others because then I would be a hypocrite! (none of them are unless it says so above)**

"Geez, this is what happens when I miss a heist! Seriously Kaito, be more careful. What would you do if Hakuba actually caught up?" Shinichi chided exasperatedly as he pushed Kaito back down.

Kaito tried to shoot back a witty remark but was interrupted by pitiful coughing.

He sighed- or at least tried to until it turned into a coughing fit- as he gave in and laid back down. His head was pounding , his nose was running and his throat felt like the Sahara desert. Oh gods, he was going to _kill_ Hakuba later. Or maybe just prank him until he couldn't remember his original hair color.

Shinichi gave a resigned sigh as he held out some fever reducers and a cup of water.

Kaito looked up at him blearily, "You shouldn't be here Shin-chan **-cough-** what if you get sick. **\- cough cough-** You know as well as I do that your immune system sucks."

Shinichi glared lightly at him as he sat on the bed as softly stroked Kaito hair, almost causing Kaito to purr like a content kitten.

"Baroo, How could I leave when you look like hell."

Kaito was about to growl a response before he looked up and saw the soft, loving light in his eyes. He promptly forgot how to speak the japanese language, or any language for that matter.

In a few minutes when Kaito regained the ability to speak proper sentences he insisted that Shinichi leave before he got sick again. Nevertheless, Shinichi refused to leave the room or his side. Which was really sweet and cute- no, _bad Kaito,_ not the point, Shinichi's gonna get sick if he doesn't leave.

Cutting off Kaitos half complaint and half persuasion with a hand to the mouth and a mischievous grin, Shinichi leaned in to Kaito's ear and purred, yes actually _purred,_ out the words, "Don't they say the best way to get rid of a cold is to transfer it?"

Before diving in and covering Kaito's mouth with his own and kissing him senseless.

* * *

Predictably, Shinichi was sick less than a week later.

Kaito looked at the pitiable sight of his boyfriend and sighed, "I told you that you would get sick and you just helped it when you kissed me."

Shinichi grinned completely unrepentant, "I will never leave you alone anyways." a pause," besides, you got better didn't you?

... It was totally worth it."

* * *

 **Um What happened?! This was supposed to be about Shinichi refusing to leave Kaito's side at the risk of himself getting sick then Sexy!Shinichi came in and freaking kissed Kaito. Omg what did I write...**

 **Bye? Have a nice day!**


	13. Mornings

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Warnings: OOCness**

 **I present to you a short fic that has absolutely nothing to do with halloween :D**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, the energetic, cheery, ball of energy and hyperness that was Kuroba Kaito was **_not_** a morning person.

In fact, he was the exact opposite of his usual behaviors in the mornings, Shinichi mused. They still needed to replace that alarm clock that Kaito smashed into the wall. What was that? The 24th one? Maybe, probably more.

Shinichi had taken up the habit of just buying a box of alarm clocks in order to prevent going to buy a new one each day despite the weird looks people gave him. Of course, being the sweetheart that he is, Kaito always felt bad and apologized repeatedly when he was more awake.

.

Grinning down at his sleeping lover, Shinichi gently shook the grumpy magician awake.

Kaito groaned and rolled over, facing away from Shinichi.

"Why must you wake me up during this ungodly hour?" he complained into the pillow.  
Shinichi grinned as he gently pried his boyfriend out of the forest of pillows, "Come on! It's eight already!"

"Go away, anytime before noon is too damn early!"

As Shinichi was about to reply, Kaito suddenly turned over and stared at Shinichi with bleary eyes.

"Why are you always so peppy in the mornings anyways?" he groused.

Shinichi grinned cheekily at him before replying, "Because I wake up everyday next to you."

.

.

To say that Kaito was wide awake now was an understatement.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK. If you think otherwise I will have a ghost haunt you. :)**

 **Haha Kaito is like me in this fic!**

 **I might be back with another chapter tomorrow. Depends of if I get hyper from candy or just crash...**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Injuries x3

**Hi Everyone! Sorry of not posting sooner, I wanted to organize my ideas.**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness, dramatic-ness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC**

.

 **This is dedicated to Kensy Echo!**

 **I thought of 3 ways to do injured!Kaito but, couldn't choose one so I posted them all...**

* * *

 **1.**

A scream echoed across the starry night sky, piercing the quiet night as a figure clothed almost entirely in white spiraled down to the earth following the sound of a gunshot. The red staining the once pristine suit was visible even from the Hotel rooftop Shinichi was standing on.

" **Kaito!"**

The thought he knew fear but, never had he experienced something like this. It felt like his whole world was collapsing as he ran out of the hotel and into the streets in the direction where his white clad boyfriend fell, screaming his name in a vain hope that he would be okay

... that he would answer.

He felt as though his own heart stopped as he finally found the thief in a dark ally, collapsed and unconscious, half changed as though he was shedding one identity for another, a safer identity.

.

Kaito awoke to a blinding pain in his chest as he painstakingly sat up to observe the room he was in. His eyes landed on the figure asleep on a chair next to his bed. Shinichi.

There were dark circles underneath his eyes, plaguing the detective's pale skin and his normally neat hair was messed up enough to represent Kaito's own bird's nest of hair. In other words, he looked like hell. Even in sleep, Kaito could tell that the detective was not resting well, as he tossed and rolled occasionally, always softly crying out a name that Kaito couldn't hear.

Kaito carefully inspected his chest and saw that it was expertly bandaged, no doubt by Shinichi's own hands. It hurt but, he would live.

He reviewed his memories to get a grasp of what had happened: the heist, Nakamori-keibu cursing at him, Shinichi and his usual game of cat and mouse, flying off... Snake! That bastard had shot him as he was flying away!

His thoughts were interrupted as Shinichi stirred.

"Kai..."

Shinichi's clear blue eyes widened as he saw that his boyfriend was finally awake and for the first time since he was born, he cried.

"Kaito" he shouted as he launched himself at his boyfriend, mindful of the injury, hugging him while tears streamed down his face like ribbons of water.

"Shhh... Nichi, it's fine. Shush, I'm okay" Kaito gently patted his boyfriend hoping that his words would calm his boyfriend down.

Still, he was quite shocked at how this was the first time he had ever known Shinichi to cry. No, Shinichi never cried, not when he was shrunk, not any of the times he was shot or injured, not when he came back to find that the world moved on without him, and not even when Ran moved on but, he was crying now.

His words, however, had the opposite effect as Shinichi sat back up, more tears flowing out.

"Baka! You almost died! You were unconscious for 2 whole days. I found you dying in a dirty alley. Dammit Kaito, everyday I dreamt of more and more ways you can die. Please, I know that Snake killed your father, I know that you need closure but, _please,_ stop being KID. Stop being a giant white target for Snake to shoot at!"

Kaito's eyes darkened,"Shinichi you can't just expect me to-"

 **"Dammit Kaito! Don't leave me"** tears dropped down on the sheets as his vision blurred. " _Don't leave me"_

 **"I will take revenge for you! I will go and hunt down those bastards for you, even to my last breath, I will go after them again and again, everyday if you want, but please don't be bait for them anymore. Don't die and leave me all alone, you're my everything and I can't live without you!"**

For the first time in his life, Kaito was speechless.

* * *

 **2.**

"Kaito!"

Damn, he had a new respect for people who get stabbed, it hurts like hell.

Huh, wait, he knew that already so why... ahhh the giant, sharp piece of metal stuck in his chest was probably affecting him... right...

He saw Shinichi run towards him before the world turned black.

.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Wow, that machine is annoying, Kaito thought uncharitably as he woke up in what appeared to be a hospital room.

"Kai!"

He turned to the side to see a rather un put together and frantic version of his boyfriend looking at him. And grinned.

"Hey Shin-chan! What's up?"

 _*Smack*_

Kaito's eyes widened almost comically as he raised a hand to his (rather pained) cheek and stared bewildered at his boyfriend who looked like he had been told that he could never read a Sherlock Holmes book again, like a momma bear when her cubs were threatened, in other words, he looked very, _very,_ pissed.

"Shin-"

"What is wrong with you, baka?! Why the hell did you jump in front of that knife for me?"

"Umm... because I didn't want you to be stabbed?" Kaito responded hesitantly in fear of enraging Shinichi even further.

"Dammit Kaito, that was so close, _so close. Just one more centimeter and..._

You know that I hate it when people risk their lives for me so why would you?"

Now, Kaito was angry. Why was his boyfriend so willing to throw his life away and so unwilling to accept help?

"Because I love you, you idiot! Why else? You're important to me and I want to help you, so why do you never accept help?!"

.

Shinichi was silent for a while, looking down so that his bangs obscured his eyes.

" _I became a detective to help people. If I can't do that, if I let the one I love the most get hurt, then what kind of detective am I?..._

 _Fine, if it helps you stay safe then I'll quit being a detective forever."_

With those heartbreaking words, Shinichi turned and fled the hospital room.

* * *

 **3.**

"Ow ow ow. Can't you be gentler?" Kaito whined childishly as Shinichi roughly plucked shards of glass out of his arms.

Shinichi sighed, "If you had been more careful and not let Hakuba corner you, then have to break through a window to escape then you wouldn't be in pain at all. It's your own fault really."

Kaito pouted cutely before wailing dramatically, "That doesn't mean that you can't be gentle. Why, _why_ must you be so cruel to your poor and _adorable_ boyfriend who has done nothing to deserve this harshness, oh, the unfairness that befalls upon me!"

.

A glance at the clock.

"Hey Shin, don't you have to go to school or else you'll be late?"

"Barroo, like hell I'm going to leave you today. You're injured."

"Ehh? No, it's fine I was joking! Go to school already, didn't your sensei say that if you missed one more day this month you would get detention for a week?"

"mhmm... Don't worry, this is more important. You're more important."

* * *

 **Whoo Done! I was editing this and the whole thing crashed and I had to redo it :(**

 **A/N:**

 **1\. Shinichi is having nightmares about Kaito and crying out Kaito**

 **I notice that they are getting shorter each time... also they cry out 'Kaito' too much :(**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers/ followers** **/favorite-ers?/ and just those who read it!**

 **This doesn't really fit the theme but...**

 **Tell me which version you liked the most! And have a nice day? night?**

 **See you soon!**

* * *

 **Thanks for the edit Kensy Echo!**

 **Because of reviews I will be writing a short continuation of number 2 since im not a fan of angst anyways... :p also to Caithlinn13: I would love to do a oneshot with your suggestion! Though I might not continue #2 or write that oneshot next sorry! (I wanna gather up ideas to write it)**


	15. Injuries(2) Pt 2

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER *bows repeatedly***

 **Hi everyone! Yes I am still alive. Sorry I was just being lazy.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine. don't own DC**

 **Warnings: Sap, ooc-ness, lame attempt at humor**

 **Without further adieu, I present Injuries(2) part 2! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _I became a detective to help people. If I can't do that, if I let the one I love the most get hurt, then what kind of detective am I?_

 _Fine, if it helps you stay safe then I'll quit being a detective."_

.

There was a click of the door as Shinichi silently left the room without another word.

Kaito felt his own heart break at those words as he reached out in a vain hope to reach the detective.

No.

Shinichi couldn't quit.

Shinichi loved being a detective too much and Kaito wasn't going to be the one who takes that away from him.

Ignoring the searing pain in his chest, Kaito struggled out of the hospital bed with only one thought: Shinichi.

He had to reach him.

Clutching at his wound, Kaito staggered out of the hospital room to see Shinichi walking down the hall with a cellphone pressed to his ear.

"Megure-keibu? Yes, I want to request a resignation as a detective. No, I am not dru-"

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi spun around fast enough to get a whiplash, eyes widening and cellphone falling.

"Kaito! What the hell are you doing?! You shouldn't be walking!"

He quickly rushed over to bring Kaito back to the hospital bed and get him re-hooked up to the machines.

(Megure-keibu was forgotten)

* * *

"Shinichi, you can't quit! You love detective work too much!"

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

"Baroo, that doesn't matter anymore; I love you more."

 _Beep_

"Dammit Shinichi! Listen, if I were to get targeted by someone who hated magicians and you saved me and got injured in the process, would you want me to quit being a magician?"

"Obviously not, but this is different Kaito."

"How?" Kaito glared while crossing his arms as best as he could.

 _Beep_

"It just is!"

"It's not and you know it. Look Shinichi, while I'm happy that you would do this for me, remember just as you love me, I love you too and I refuse to stand between something you love, so stop talking about quitting okay?"

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

There was a pause before Shinichi shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. You know that I can't deny you like this."

Kaito smiled softly, "Thank you"

Now, Kaito thought, everything was perfect...just as soon as he could get rid of that annoying machine. Seriously, that thing was,like, built to drive you insane! When he voiced that particular thought to Shinichi, Shinichi laughed.

"Really? I personally think it is one of the best sounds in the whole world.

(a pause)

It signifies that you're alive and that's all I can ever ask for."

* * *

 **Cause Shinichi! (I swear he can spout out lines like he is reading from a romance novel and I love him for it!)**

 **That's it for the Injuries chapters. I hope that you guys liked it!**

 **... The machine bit was to lighten the mood a bit while keeping it sweet.**

 **To make up for my laziness I will post extra this week!**

.

.

 **To "I wonder" (and also anyone else who was/is annoyed by me)**

 **I apologize for annoying you with my insecurities of posting but, you should know that I am just really unsure of how I write since I don't have any prior review and am not sure if people would like it. I tend to apologize a lot in real life as well. It actually took effort to stop this time but, I will endeavor to do so in future writings. I will change the other chapters since it annoys you but understand that it will take some time. Sorry. Also thanks, I will refrain from explaining too much in the end. Thank you for reviewing and I will do my best to change.**

 **A big thanks to all who have taken the time to read my stories!**


	16. Infection Affection

**Hi everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness (well that's kinda the point but...)**

 **Dedicated to** **Caithlinn13! I'm not exactly sure that this is what you wanted but I hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

There are many ways that Kaito has been woken up before.

For example, an alarm clock (damn they still needed a new one didn't they... since the old one has 3 cards embedded into it...), an explosion (which actually happens more than you would think if you live with your boyfriend and your neighbor is Hiroshi Agasa), an excited fangirl scream (Shinichi swore he had no idea that his mom was coming home), a click of a gun (Haibara was really _really_ scary sometimes), and even an angry mop wielding banshee! (maybe he shouldn't have dyed Hakuba's hair hot pink. Permanently.) Anyways, the point is that he has been woken up in any different ways and those previously listed were not even half of it. No matter how many strange ways he had been woken up by before, this... this was new.

.

Kaito was abruptly yanked out of dreamland (Hakuba was a dancing chicken. Which was both hilarious and terrifying) when a warm weight attached itself to his chest like a particularly hug-y(?) koala then proceeded to yell in a sing song voice, "KAI-CHANNNNN~"

Kaito blinked. Was he still dreaming? Nope, that was Shinichi, his 20-year old homicide detective boyfriend, _hugging him_ while mumbling about "missing Kai-chan".

Wait.

"Shinichi! Why are you here?! You're supposed to be in the hospital since your wound got infected!"

Shinichi put on a pouty face, yes, _that_ Shinichi, and mumbled,"But, but Shin-chan missed Kai-chan!"

Now, Kaito was beyond confused. Shinichi never acted like this. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that Shinichi would rather eat a soccer ball then be caught doing something like this.

Wait.

"Kai-chan?! Since when am I 'Kai-CHAN?!'"

Shinichi blinked (cutely) from his spot perched atop of Kaito then tilted his head looking to all the world like a bewildered puppy. (Now, Kaito was freaking. What. Where was his socially awkward, calculating, _homicide detective_ boyfriend?!)

"... Shin-chan likes Kai-chan! Kai-chan is a cute name! Kaito is cute. So Kai-chan for Kaito!" Shinichi nodded seriously.

It took every last bit of the poker face he had left (much of it had disappeared when Shinichi appeared) to not turn tomato red at his words.

Shinichi's eyes took on a dreamy quality as he continued to stare at Kaito.

"Kai-chan is wonderful. He is sweet, pretty, heroic, funny, and ...perfect. Kai-chan always makes me smile no matter what has happened. There is nothing Kai-chan can't do. Shin-chan is so happy that Kai-chan chose him over all of his fan girls. He's all amazing. magical and enchanting! Kai-chan has pretty violet eyes. *nods*

I love Kai-chan"

Okay, so Kaito lost all semblance of his poker face at this point and wow, his face felt hot enough to fry an egg on it.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he collapsed on the couch. It took forever for him to get Shinichi back to the hospital (cause his wound was still infected dammit!).He chuckled a bit at the memory of returning to the hospital, apparently none of the hospital staff could figure out how Shinichi escaped in the first place. Kaito marveled at his boyfriend's ability to escape hospitals even when clearly giddy and well, flat out weird due to his infection. At least, he assumed it was the infection...Shinichi wouldn't be like that normally, would he?

Oh Gods, his face will never stop being red now, won't it. _Shinichi really thinks that about me..._

* * *

 **OMG it's dec. 2 and I totally forgot! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING! Yikes, I'm so late for that.**

 **I hope you liked it! Lol I had to get some compliments off the internet cause I am romantically challenged. :P**

 ** _Dear_ Caithlinn13, **

**Don't worry your requests are NOT selfish! I should be thanking you instead so...Thank you for the prompt. I loved it so much, it was so fun to write! I hope you liked this story though I'm not sure if this is what you wanted.**

 **Dear Opal Spirit,**

 **Thanks for your review. I'm so glad it is not just me! :D I totally get you with the nerves of posting. (p.s. I really like your ff "The talkative type" ! I'm taking french right now so maybe when I get good enough I can read the others :P)**

.

 **A big thanks for anyone who has taken the time to read my stories!**

 **Au Revoir! ;)**


	17. Luck

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long.**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK**

 **Setting" Post-BO, Shinichi has returned for a few months already, Ran moved on but their all still friends, Shinichi and Kaito both have mutual crushes on each other.**

* * *

"AHHHHH He's dead!"

Tantei-kun, Kaito mused from his spot in a tree while watching the newly returned blue-eyed detective inspect the dead body of some famous CEO, generally had the worst of luck.

Kaito was engaging in his routine detective stalking- to make sure his detectives stayed safe of course, *cough* it had _nothing_ to do with his slight-maybe-tiny crush on the detective of the east. Nope, not at all.- when another person died and low and behold, tantei-kun was within a 10 meter vicinity.

Kaito sighed as he watched the detective crouch near the body while talking to tantei-han while both Mouri-chan and Toyama-chan watched, resigned and slightly frustrated. Seriously, why was it that Meitantei was always getting into trouble?

* * *

" **You!** You ruined everything!"

The CEO's secretary charged at Shinichi in a desperate bid for revenge on the detective who proved him as the murderer before he was swiftly knocked unconscious with a powerful hit in the head from the soccer-playing detective. Kaito let out a sigh of relief as he put away the card gun he was about to fire to help his detective.

* * *

Kaito held back a laugh as he watched Toyama-chan shove another omamori at the murder attracting detective. What was it? The 183rd omamori she made for him since he returned. The poor girl was wearing herself out trying to find a combination of charms that would _actually work._

Uh-oh, Tantei-kun seemed to be losing his temper...

"I already _have_ a _working_ omamori! No, I don't need another!" Shinichi shouted loud enough for Kaito to hear from his tree.

Shinichi then proceeded to unfasten the top button of his dress shirt, which Kaito's mind was mildly (read: very) fascinated by, and pulled out a bluish violet omamori with white accents, attached to a short, white string.

Kaito watched, utterly fascinated, as Shinichi got into what looked like an argument with Toyama-chan, tantei-han, _and_ Mouri-chan. Despite the loud complaining about being best friends, Hattori, the pleading, Kazuha, and the threats, Ran, Shinichi refused to let them see what was _inside_ of the charm.

What was so precious that tantei-kun didn't even want to show his best friends?

Well, Kaito thought as his nighttimes persona's famous grin spread across his face- the same grin that made Aoko hit him, Hakuba check the nearest mirror and the _run,_ and the task force to freeze in fear- he would make it his business to find out.

* * *

Kaito froze as blue eyes opened to reveal a sleepy and confused Shinichi.

 _Crap._

Kaito had snuck into the Kudo manor that night, dressed as Kaitou KID, and stolen the omamori to check what was inside. Just as he opened the small bag, Shinichi woke up.

"Huh? KID? Wha- Hey gimme that back"  
Shinichi, suddenly awake, made a lunge for the white-clad thief causing the bag to drop revealing...

a close up picture of said white-clad thief and two of said thief monocles.

"HUH?!"

Kaito gaped like one of those finny things as he registered the contents of the charm. The Kaitou half of his brain was going crazy trying to figure out how meitantei got ahold of not one, _but two,_ of his monocles. Slowly, he looked up and locked eyes with the red-faced owner of the charm.

* * *

Shinichi felt himself turning red as he stammered, "I-I umm I... I can explain. There was th-that time with the mem-memories egg heist and y-you were shot and I fo-found your monocle and that time where I kicked it off your face as Conan after a heist*... I can explain." He finished lamely as he watched KID's eye (the one not obsured) grow wider.

There was a silence before Shinichi saw KID lean in and warm lips were pressing against his own. Eyes widening, he looked up to see...KID's face, completely unobscured, looking pleadingly at him. Another moment, Shinchi let his own eyes side close and let himself get lost in the feelings. _Maybe his feelings weren't as unrequited as he thought._

* * *

 _Several Months Later_

Kaito groaned from his spot face down on the couch. They had been out for a date when their waitress suddenly died and ended up spending the next 4 hours at the police station.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it, Kai?"

"You have the worst luck ever. I knew it."

Shinichi blinked at the statement before moving over to lift up Kaito's head and set it onto his lap.

"You really think so? I've always thought that I had the best luck in the world."

At Kaito's deadpan look, Shinichi grinned before continuing.

"I mean, first of all, given all the serial killings, explosions, murders, fire, kidnappings, and psychotic evil organizations that I've dealt with, Isn't it pretty good luck that I survived? Also...

I have you, don't I? And you're the best thing that has ever happened to this planet."

* * *

 **Yup, That's it. I wrote this whole thing based on Shinichi's luck. Originally this was two separate ideas but since their both based on luck I combined them. Shinichi boosted Kaito's ego while being sweet... he's probably going to regret that later. Sorry about the "-" I couldn't figure out how to make the m dash.**

 *** both of these actually happened in canon... I think maybe even more but, I need to rewatch to see... haha Shinichi could have a monocle collection by now...**

 **Dear Caithlinn13,**

 **Thanks for your prompt and review. I'm glad you found it funny. I'm sorry it wasn't what you had in mind. If you would like I could rewrite it for you.**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting about your suggestion on Shinichi not wanting Kaito to worry! I promise that I'm still going to write it but, its giving me some trouble so it might take a while. Sorry.**

 **Since I don't say this enough: Thank you for all reviewers, favorite-ers, followers and even those who took the time to read my stories.**

 **(To those for read Of Wings and Love, the next chapter is coming out soon :D )**

 **BYE-BYE**


	18. It's Christmas!

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK. Heck, I'm not even japanese!**

* * *

"Shinichi! Wake up! You're late for work!" Kaito shouted as he shook his sleeping boyfriend.

It was already ten when Kaito finally awoke, surprised to feel the warm body next to him. Shinichi was never in bed when he woke up, the workaholic detective was always at work by seven in the morning and never took a day off unless Kaito kidnapped him for a surprise vacation.

Shinichi groaned as he woke up to the frantic shaking.

"WhatisitKaito?" He slurred.

"Get up already! Don't you have work?"

Shinichi blinked and sat up.

"Nope, not today. I told Megure-keibu that I'm taking today and tomorrow off so we can spend Christmas together."

Kaito blinked blankly as he processed what Shinichi was saying, _they could spend Christmas together, no bodies, no work, just him and Shinichi, that sounded like a miracle. He kinda expected to spend Christmas alone but, Shinichi...wow._

It was only later that Kaito found out that Shinichi had begged, bribed, and threatened his fellow detectives to ensure that they would not be disrupted during Christmas.

* * *

 **Sorry that was really short! I didn't really plan this one out but I wanted to post something for Christmas so yea... this was born.**

 **To those who celebrate it: Merry Christmas! Have a great day and remember to spend time with family, friends, and loved ones!**

 **JA NE~ ^.^**


	19. Worry

**Hi everyone! This is kinda late at night but: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **May 2016 be filled with more fanfiction~ :D**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, Kaito misunderstanding, Haibara being evil, Takagi being, well, awkward...I guess...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Dedicated to Guest reviewer: I'm so sorry this is so late and I know this was probably not what you had in mind but I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah...Kuroba-san? It's Takagi."

"Ah, Takagi-san. What can I do for you? Is there something wrong?"  
"Uh, No, I was just wondering about how Kudo-kun was doing."

Kaito's eyes narrowed at the statement. "What about Shinichi?" he asked flatly.

Takagi blinked at the cold tone in the other's voice. "Ano... Are you and Kudo-kun fighting?"

"No. Nevermind, What about how Shinichi is doing wasn't he with you guys yesterday." _And being late for our date again even though he knew it was important._ He added mentally.

"Oh...It's just that Kudo-kun was stabbed last night while saving the life of that serial killer's latest would-be victim but, he insisted on not staying in the hospital because he said he was late for something important then left before anyone could stop him. He had to have been in a lot of pain since he didn't take any painkillers from the hospital so Sato-san and I were worried about him. I tried calling him for the past 10 minutes but he didn't answer... I thought you might know how he was doing but..."

Kaito gaped completely stunned by this new information. "Wait, Shinichi was stabbed?! When?!"

"Eh? He didn't tell you?! He was stabbed in the abdomen last night at around seven."

"I'llcallyoubacklater!" Kaito said quickly before hanging up and dialing a familiar number.

"What do you want." came a flat voice once the phone was answered.

"Ai-chan! Can you go find Shinichi? Takagi-san just told me he was stabbed last night and the idiot didn't stay for proper treatment! Now, we can't contact him!"

"Got it." She informed briskly, suddenly on alert as she hung up to look for the detective.

* * *

Kaito rushed out of the theater heading for the nearest airport after hanging up. _Shinichi please be okay._

On the plane for the first flight back to Japan from France, Kaito thought about the previous night wondering how he didn't manage to see that Shinichi was hurt.

 _I guess I was too angry at him to see..._

"Two hours. Shinichi. Two hours. You were late for two whole hours and now you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying! You keep zoning out! And I thought that this was important to you! I'm going on tour for the next _two months_ and you don't even pay attention on our last date!"

"Kai-"

"Seriously Shinichi, I know that being a detective is really important, really I do, but, this is the fifth date you've been late for this month! You know what, nevermind, I'm going to bed."

"Kai, wait I'm sorr-"

Kaito cursed, after reviewing the events of last night with added knowledge of Shinichi's wound, it was obvious that he was in pain from his wound, causing his inattention on the date...the probably rushed out of the hospital to go on that date too...

RING.

"Ai-chan?"

"Kuroba-kun, Agasa and I found Kudo-kun unconscious on the floor of his house. We brought him over and I had a look at his side, it looks like a few of the stitches tore but, I patched him up. He should wake up soon... Did you guys fight recently?"

"Eh? Yea, a little I guess but it was stupid, why?"

"Nothing, It's just that Kudo-kun was mumbling 'Sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry' over and over under his breath when I was working on him."

"Oh. Oh.

... I'll be there soon."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open to meet violet ones.

"Kai? Wha-"

"Baka."

"What?"

"Baka. Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?!"

Shinichi blushed, looking away, he mumbled," I didn't want you to worry since you were going on that important trip soon... Wait trip? Kaito, what about your trip?You're supposed to be in France right now doing a show!"

Kaito shrugged, "I left."

"Why-"

"Because you got stabbed, you idiot! And about not wanting me to worry, I'm your boyfriend, it's my _job_ to worry about my danger prone detective boyfriend! You shouldn't keep stuff like this from me!"

Shinichi blinked before smiling softly, "You're right. Sorry Kai, I guess... I just don't want you to worry yourself over me..."

"Baka. And I'm sorry too for exploding last night..."

"No, You're right. I shouldn't be late for dates, I can't prove that you're the most important thing to me if I keep ditching you for dead bodies after all... I'm going to take a break from detective work for the next week so it will be just you and me."

Kaito grinned, "I'd like that."

He leaned in for a kiss, Shinichi lifting his head off the bed to meet him, centimeters apart...

"GET A ROOM YOU TOO AND NOT IN THIS HOUSE!"

Haibara walked in.

* * *

 **Haha okay that's done. Sorry I ruined the moment. :P**

 **Dear Kensy Echo,**

 **Thanks for your review, I'm so happy that you thought my stories were cute! As for Ch. 15, I'm gonna work on adding more details and less beeps but it might take a few days... Thanks though it's much apprecated! Also, yay *squeals* we're the same! XD Haha. Okay I'm just weird.**

 **Dear IbeWildBella,**

 **Haha I loved you're phrasing! I wanna use it in real life XD don't worry, it's not stupid!**

 **Dear Opal Spirit,**

 **I know, writers block is a painnnn. Good luck writing! (and never give up!) I hope you can get over it soon! And although this is late...Merry Christmas to you too!**

 **Okay Happy New Years! (again)**

 **I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow...**

 **See ya for now!**


	20. Cooking

***throws confetti in the air* I'M BACK! (AND STILL ALIVE)**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: ooc-ness, a tiny bit of suggestiveness...(*peeps out from behind a desk* sorry I fail at it), weird wording choices (idk how to fix)**

* * *

For the few weeks that Kaito has been dating Shinichi (and consequently living in the Kudo manor), he never failed to wake up to the delicious aroma of food cooked by his boyfriend.

Kaito yawned as he sat up before carefully sniffing the air... He grinned _looks like we're having a western style breakfast today._

.

On silent feet, Kaito crept up to Shinichi, who was bent over a pan on the stove, and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Good morning Nichi~"

Shinichi tensed slightly at the sudden contact (but didn't jump as he was used to Kaito's antics)

"Good morning Kai.

...

Now, get off you're making it hard to make breakfast."

Kaito pouted at his boyfriend's cold behavior for a few seconds before a mischievous grin made its way on his face. He tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist before purring suggestively into his ear,"That's okay, I have what I wanna eat right here."

Shinichi blushed a deep red before moving to elbow the magician in the ribs (which was dodged).

.

Kaito looked up at Shinichi from over his plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes.

"This is really good."

"Thanks."

"Ya know, I never really expected you to be able to cook..."

Shinichi snorted, "I lived by myself since I was 14, how do you think I survived then?"

Kaito grinned over at Shinichi, "Well, I'm glad you learned." (and lived)

.

"Kaito-kun!"

"Oh, Ran-chan! What's up?"

Ran giggled, "Oh, it's nothing, I just never thought that I would see you at the grocery store of all places. Aoko-chan told me how much you hated cooking."

Kaito pouted at her words, "Stupid Ahoko... Anyways, I'm not cooking. I'm just picking up some ingredients that Shinichi needs for dinner tonight."

Ran blinked, eyes widening as the processed his words..."Wait! Shinichi's gonna cook?!" She seemed to turn a little green before taking out her phone and mumbling, "have to call the fire department again..."

Kaito stared at her bewildered, "Hey, wait! Don't call the fire department! Shinichi cooks just fine!"

Ran laughed,"Are you kidding me? That detective geek only knows how to make toast! I've seen him fail at chopping a cucumber!"

"Eh?! That can't be true! How would he survive living alone!"

"I usually brought him food... Wait, so Shinichi really is cooking and nothing is being set on fire?"

"Uhuh. He cooks all the meals..."

.

"Hey, Shinichi?"

"Yes, Kaito?"

"I met Ran-chan today...

and she said you didn't know how to cook at all so how come...?"

Shinichi flushed a tomato color.

"umm I umm..." He groaned in defeat at the face of Kaito's puppy eyes and turned his head away to hide the blush before mumbling, "I took cooking lessons because you don't like to cook."

* * *

 **Well that happened... yay Shin-chan learns to cook for Kaito!**

 **Yay! I reached my 20th chapter! Thank you to all that gave their support!**

 **Dear IbeWildBella:**

 **You did, haha I wish I could see that... definitely gonna use it one day... hehehe. Also, YOU'VE BEEN STABBED?! What? Omg, are you okay?! O_o Thank you for your compliment...I totally turned red while reading your review... Noooo, don't bleed outttttt! Thanks for your support :D (sorry I'm a little awkward socially...like a penguin, yes, an awkward penguin...**

 **Anyways... I'm done embarrassing myself for now...**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE**

 **.**

 **to those you read Of Wings and Love: I apologize for not updating I swear the next chapter will be posted this week!**

 **BYEEEEE**


	21. Here for you

**Hi Everyone! I hope you're doing well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: angst-y(?) I guess., umm ooc (actually I don't think it's that much like what I usually write), ichthyophobia (Sorry, Kaito)**

.

 **Here for you. (alternatively titled: I** **chthyophobia)**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Katio? Can I please come in?"

Kaito didn't move from his spot huddled against a wall. The knocking stopped. _Maybe he left?_

"Kaito..."

 _Nope. Still there._

"Kaito, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought sushi...I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?

... Kaito, please open up. I swear I will never eat fi-those aquatic creatures ever again!"

Kaito hugged himself closer, trying to dispel the images of those _monsters_.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know. It's a stupid fear and everyone says so. I know it's stupid but...

It's okay if you laugh or something. I understand if you want to break up. I mean who wants to date the guy who is afraid of fi-i-ish. "

There was rustling from the other side of the door as Kaito closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. _He's leaving. Of course he is. You're pathetic._

.

Kaito started as warm arm wrapped around his shoulders tightly and pulled him to an even warmer body. Shinichi. Why-?

"Baroo, I'm dating you because I like you. I really do. I love everything about you...your confidence, your laugh, your smile, your personality... this may sound superficial and narcissistic but, your face as well...

Kuroba Kaito, I love everything about you and finding out your fear isn't going to change that. In fact, now I found a new part of you to love so, why wouldn't I?"

Kaito felt a dopey smile creep up to his face, his cheeks lightly stained with red, then, he relaxed against Shinichi's hold.

The two sat there in silence for a long time, Shinichi holding on to Kaito as if saying "I'm here and I will always be here for you".

 **Omake:**

Shinichi broke the peaceful and contented silence.

"Umm... Can we get out of the restaurant's bathroom now?"

Kaito blushed.

* * *

 **Wow that was darker than usual. Yep, this came to be born because I wanted to write something with Kaito's fear. (I totally understand Kaito, fish are nasty)**

 **Also, yes, Shinichi climbed over(or under, your choice) a bathroom stall door to get to Kaito.**

 **Sorry if the last part ruined the mood, I needed something light hearted because I felt bad the whole time writing this. If you don't like this...pretend he picked the lock to Kaito's room or something. Sorry.**

 **Dear IbeWildBella (,**

 **Nooo don't die! *Blushes madly* Thank you for the compliment... umm I wanna say more for you since you are so nice to me but... I not social..Yea. I will master this in time! Teach me your ways...I will use wisely...**

 **:D Yes, so thanks so much.**

.

 **Thank you to everyone who takes time to read my work!**

 **Well that's it. Sorry it's short I'll hopefully see you soon.**


	22. Insecurites

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! Happy Valentine's Day! I present a fic that essentially has nothing to do with Valentine's Day but, takes place on Valentine's Day because it's Valentine's Day... Yup that happened. Yes, I'm forcing Valentines into a fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: more shinkai than kaishin, self angst, poor kaito i'm so sorry I did this to you...again, I feel horrible for Kaito**

* * *

 _"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."_

 _"Will you accept my chocolate?"_

 _"Wanna go to this new restaurant?"_

 _"Will you go on a date with me?"_

Kaito glared blankly at a wall while trying to filter out the sickeningly sweet conversations that were taking place. Trying being the key word. Needless to say, he was not successful. Everyone's happiness was still apparent and blantly loud as if they were shouting at him.

Kaito internally groaned. Now he was being petty. He knew that it wasn't their fault. Really, it was all his.

He _could've_ been the one having sickenly sweet conversations on a day for couples, in fact, he had a boyfriend so by all means, that should be him. Sadly, that was the problem. He had a _boyfriend_. While he never really cared what people thought, and still didn't care, he couldn't help wondering if he was the right match for Shinichi. Shinichi was, well in his mind, perfect. Perfect hair, beautiful eyes, nice physical shape, kind-hearted, intelligent, sweet, a light in the darkness he walked through, the golden boy of police forces everywhere, and pretty much perfection given a human form then multiplied by ten times. In comparison, Kaito was... Well, him. Just an ordinary guy who had a father complex, a fear of fish, and an issue with revealing his true emotions. Plus, he had a criminal record (well, not him, per say, but...) and Shinichi... Shinichi being who he is, Kaito sometimes wondered why Shinichi was dating him. Okay, maybe not sometimes... probably more like everyday of his existence and everytime he sees Shinichi with Ran and they just seem so perfect for each other... Why, did Shinichi choose him?

.

Kaito stopped dead in his tracks. There. Across the street from were he was walking home from school, was Shinichi with _Ran._ He watched as Ran said something that made Shinichi blush while pointing at something in the shop window. He watched as Shinichi said something back and poked Ran on the nose as she blushed. He turned and ran. Away from Shinichi, away from the pain of just _not being good enough_. They were so painfully perfect so why, why didn't Shinichi just leave him? He heard a familiar voice call out but didn't stop running.

.

Shinichi was panting by the time he caught up to Kaito and grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him in the middle of the park. He had seen Kaito and was about to wave hi when Kaito ran away from the street. He had a sinking feeling that something was wrong and that if he didn't go after Kaito then he wouldn't see him again, so he ran.

"Kaito! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

Kaito turned to face the painfully beautiful man in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore. "Just say it!" _Just say that we are done and you want to break up._

Shinichi paused momentarily confused with his boyfriend's reaction before answering, "Umm... I'm sorry?"

Kaito stared, shocked by Shinichi words. He blinking back the few tears that escaped. "What? Why?"

Shinichi blushed, cheeks dusted with a light pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not too sure but, I think that's what you do in these situations and whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Kaito stared, dumfounded, before he erupted into hysterical giggling. Kaito gasped for air, in between breaths, "No, no, Shinichi, I wasn't you. It's my fault."

"Nothing is ever your fault. But, whatever it is, care to talk about it?" No hesitation.

Kaito hugged his detective. "It was nothing... It's just that sometimes I wonder if I'm the best for you since you're _you._ And I saw you and Ran blushing and you look so good with her...It's stupid I know but-"

"That isn't stupid but, for the record, you _are_ the best for me and don't you ever doubt it, you idiotic thief. Also, if you want to know, I was shopping for a Valentine's Day present for you and Ran was teasing me because I never showed so much, I quote, 'interest in Valentine's Day' and I must be 'enamored of Kaito-kun.' Which, I am, by the way." Shinichi murmured fondly before leaning in to kiss the living daylights out of his partner not caring who saw.

Shinichi smiled into the kiss, good to know that he wasn't the only one who got insecure. While Kaito, may think that Shinichi is a light in the darkness, to him, Kaito belongs in the light and the darkness that Shinichi dealt with on a daily basis was not place for such a brilliant light. Sometimes he thought that Kaito would get sick of the shadows that followed Shinichi and would go somewhere that he couldn't follow.

Good to know that he isn't the only one who feels this way because they love each other and then, well, things will work out. He would make sure of it. A famous detective and a master thief? He would pity whoever tried to get in their way.

* * *

 **Yup that's it. The ending totally wrote itself. I hope you had a great Valentine's day! If you don't have anyone (like me :D ) then remember,**

 **"No one seems to realize that Valentine's Day was named in memory of Saint Valentine, who died a gruesome death. " - Haibara Ai/ Miyano Shiho**

 **(episode 266)**

 **Shinichi and Haibara don't really care for Valentine's!**

 **Ok that was bad... Ignore me.**

 **This was inspired by Luna Darkside's "All the Time in the World" and Alaena F. Dragonstar's "Distance Makes"** **Thank you and sorry for not asking permission. (I will take this down if you want since, it's my fault for not checking with you first.)**

 **Dear xxSnowxxAngelxx,**

 **Don't worry, you make perfect sense! I'm really glad you like the humor. I was wondering if it totally killed the mood. Thank you so much for liking by stories!**

 **Dear IbeWildBella,**

 **Yay your back! I totally trust your advice, don't worry I'm crazy too. Pretty much all the time...my friends can attest to that... heh heh. Seriously, you never fail to make me blush and smile stupidly. Thank you so much, your really nice!**

.

 **Well bye for now!**

 **-Sapphire**


	23. Violence

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated!**

 **Warnings: Ooc! I swear Shinichi took Kaito's character and made it polite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 **It's short but enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone at Teitan High knew that Kudo Shinichi wasn't really a violent type of person. He rarely got into fights and never actively picked fights. Sure, he sometimes kicked vaguely spherical objects at criminals but, that was usually last resort. As a detective he relied on his brain to get him through tough situations.

.

"Ahoko!"

"Kaito! Hurry Up!"

Kaito glared at his childhood friend as he rushed to catch up to said friend, "Why are you coming with me to meet Shinichi anyways?"

Aoko huffed," Because I need to see if you are good enough for him!"

"Wait, Shouldn't that be the other way around?! You're supposed _my_ childhood friend!"

"It's because I am your childhood friend that I feel the need to warn him! You can't just randomly say you have a boyfriend and not expect me to meet him besides, didn't you say that his friend wanted to meet you too? So we visit them after school since our school had a short day and everything is solved."

Kaito rolled his eyes but gave up and headed for the direction of Teitan High.

.

 _In alley (shortcut) close to Teitan High_

 _._

"Hey you two!"

Kaito and Aoko turned to see a group of large guys heading towards them with pipes in hand. _Teitan uniforms... a gang?_

Kaito stepped in front of Aoko,"What do you guys want?"

"You aren't from this school, what are you doing in our territory?"

"Visiting a friend," said Aoko bravely, "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Not so fast little lady" the leader of the apparent gang said as he gestured for his followers to surround the two, "give us your money and we'll let you pass"

 _Kaito inwardly cursed. He could take care of them himself but, he needed to get Aoko to safety first... Not to mention that he was mainly carrying KID-like supplies today so those were out._

 _Dammit,_ Kaito thought as the group inched closer when it became clear that the two were not backing down. _He would have to use the KID stuff. Aoko was his priority._

 _"_ Oh? Are you not going to pay up? Well it looks like we'll have to mess up those pretty faces of yo-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"said a confident, cocky voice.

Kaito's eyes widened, that voice, it was...

"Who's there?" yelled the leader.

The speaker stepped out of the alley, "Kudo Shinichi"

The leader laughed, "Oh look, it's the _famous_ detective," he sneered, "What are you going to do call the cops. We'll beat these too before the stupid cops even get here! Now run along, this has nothing to do with you."

Shinichi stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head in a nonchalant manner but Kaito could see the tightly controlled anger in his stiff posture. "There's still time, I recommend you leave my boyfriend and Nakamori-san alone otherwise you'll regret it."

Shinichi lifted his head, revealing his blue eyes, as bright as gas flames from anger. The men paused slightly but held their ground.

Shinichi shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before anyone could react, Shinichi crossed the distance between him and the closest gang member and gave him a solid kick to the head, sending him flying. He spun around and punched another in the gut.

"GET HIM!" the leader yelled, enraged.

Shinichi landed a roundhouse kick this time in the stomach before spinning and slamming the heel of his hand into another. "Kaito!" he yelled.

Kaito nodded and grabbed Aoko's hand and pulled her away from the chaos. He dragged her into a corner and told her to stay before rushing to join his boyfriend.

Within minutes the two boys defeated and disabled the gang. They stood over the groaning bodies, back to back, neither breaking a sweat.

Shinichi marched over to where the leader was groaning in pain from a drop kick and pulled him up by the collar, "I'll let you off this time" he said with a serene smile that promised pain, "but, if you dare mess with my boyfriend again, I'll make sure that you wish that you had never been born, got it?" With that he dropped the guy painfully on to the floor and turned to his boyfriend, "Kaito, Are you okay?"

Kaito nodded and moved to check on Aoko.

By that time however, the loud noises led many students to their position, some who even watched the fight.

.

Everyone at Teitan knew that Shinichi was a non-violent person but now, they also knew to _never_ under any circumstances, mess with his boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

 **Omake**

Shinichi and Kaito walked back other to where Aoko was standing, shocked at how the two fought, "Aoko, are you okay?"

Aoko shook her head to clear her mind, "I'm fine."

Shinichi smiled and offered her a hand, "Although the circumstances aren't that great, I'm pleased to meet you, Kudo Shinichi, Nakamori-san. I hope you can allow me to date Kaito here."

Aoko smiled, "Pleased to meet you as well. As for Kaito, we'll see."

"Fair enough," Shinichi said, "How about I treat you to a drink since you had to go through that. We can learn more about each other as well."

The three set off, ignoring the mass of people.

"Hey Kudo-san?" Aoko questioned hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Shinichi laughed, "I spent years being Ran's, oh that's my childhood friend, personal punching bag. It would be strange if I never picked up anything, no?"

Kaito snickered.

"It's kinda like how Kaito said he learned to dodge from your 'crazy mop skills' I believe," he continued.

Kaito's laughter cut off immediately under the intense glare from his best friend. He backed away slowly, hands raised for defense, "Wait, Aoko, It's not what-"

"BAKAITO!"

Shinichi laughed as the mop chase began.

.

"Shin-chan~," a certain magician whined as he lay on his boyfriend's lap much later.

"You're so mean! Why did you tell Ahoko about what I said?"

Shinichi just laughed.

* * *

 **This is solely written from my desire to see Shinichi fight cause I'm weird.**

 **Dear Guest,**

 **Yea, I totally agree that Kaito would probably be better with children. Actually, a lot of these plots probably go go the other way around with them taking each others roles but, sadly this is based on Shinichi's sweet moments so I'm limited. Sorry about that.**

 **.**

 **To everyone who reviewed or is reading my story,**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I hope that you haven't given this up! Thank you for all that you do since you guys are the reason I even post these. I hope that I can continue writing and that you will like what I write. Requests, comments, or criticisms, or even random chats are always welcome! I will try to write more this week.**

 **See you soon!**


	24. Hate me? or not

**Hi everyone! This is to make up for my lack of updating recently!**

 **Warnings: ooc, bad grammar (hopefully not since I read it over), shinichi gets yanked around a lot, lack of knowledge on sleep deprivation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **This was inspired by one of the episodes and chapters of Kaichou wa Maid Sama **

* * *

Five homicides, 2 suicides, 1 chain bank robbery case, and 1 bomb threat later, Shinichi was entirely worn out. He checked his watch as he stumbled out of the police station, having completed his paperwork, 3 a.m., great just what he needed. _Maybe Megure-keibu wouldn't mind if he slept for the next 3 days... Yea that...that seemed like.. like a good plan._ He yawned as he fumbled with the lock to his front door. Just as he got the damned door open, a police car pulled up. Shinichi groaned, "What now?!..."

"Kudo-kun!" a man bellowed as he exited the police car.

Shinichi turned around tiredly, silently cursing his luck, "Nakamori-keibu, What brings you here so _late._ "

Nakamori ignored the vaguely venomous tone beginning his rant, "That bastard KID, he sent a damn heist notice again! It's the third one this week! My men can't even get any rest-"

Shinichi tuned out the rest of the rate, knowing that it was most likely about how horrible KID was and focused on staying on his feet as he leaned against the door. Thus, he was caught off guard when an arm suddenly yanked him up and dragged him into the waiting police car.

"Wait, What?! Nakamori-keibu? What are you-?"

"Didn't I just tell you? Some of my men wanted you opinion we are going to the museum and this time I'm going to catch that bastard! AHAHAHA!"

Shinichi sighed as he resigned himself to a few more hours without sleep, the look on the inspector's face told him that he was not going to get out of this.

.

Kaito grinned as he caught sight of his favorite detective being dragged around by Nakamori who was yelling again. He winced, that had to suck. Still, Nakamori and his men may be complaining about the excessive heist numbers but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to see tantei-kun more often. Yes, international thief 1412, better known as Kaitou KID fell in love and with a detective nonetheless! But now wasn't the time to get into that, he had a heist to pull off!

.

"KID!" Shinichi yelled as he threw open the door, "Return the Goddess's wish!"

KID smirked from his position leaning on the railing on the edge of the rooftop and took out something that looked suspiciously like Hakuba's precious pocket watch.

"You're late tantei-kun. Usually you get up here faster, out of practice are we, tsk tsk," he taunted.

Shinichi glared at KID even as he swayed a little and blinked the black spots out of his vision, "Shut up! You try chasing a crazy thief up 3 flights of stairs after getting no sleep for the past 4 days!"

KID stopped, "What! Why are you even here! You should be at home sleeping then!"

Shinichi laughed slightly bitter, "That's what I was going to do until Nakamori-keibu literally dragged me off my doorstep!"

 _Oh crap,_ he thought as his vision blurred slightly and KID took a step forward, looking concerned.

.

"Ohohohohoho!" came a laugh from the shadows.

Kaito froze mid step to Shinichi, _Why in the hell is Akako here?!_

Shinichi turned to face the owner of the laugh, seeing a beautiful red eyes girl wearing... were those cobras?! And he thought KID's outfit was ridiculous, "I am hallucinating," he finally spit out, "There is a strange girl dressed with cobras on the roof. I need more sleep, either that or I finally lost it like Haibara said..."

Kaito snickered slightly at Shinichi's words.

Akako glared at the detective, "I am Kozumi Akako, the heir of the red witches, how dare you call me a 'strange girl', all men must bow before me!"

Shinichi turned to Kaito, looking a little more awake," Wait, so she's real?"

Kaito nodded, "Sadly."

"Then why aren't you bowing down before her?"

"I could say the same to you," Kaito resorted.

"Do not ignore me!" Akako yelled, enraged, "for that I'm going to put a curse on you, Kudo Shinichi! If you fall asleep within the next 24 hours then when you wake up, Kaitou KID will hate you from the bottom of his heart!"

Both boys stared at the girl for a while before turning to each other. Shinichi shrugged, "Well, I don't believe in curses and even if it does work, KID and I were meant to be enemies so that won't affect anything. I'm going home. Good night, KID, cobra lady."

.

Kaito glared at Akako as the door closed before taking off into the night on his white glider. He got home and changed before laying in bed and thinking about the previous events. He would never admit it but, he was hurt that Shinichi brushed it off so easily, did he really not care if Kaito hated him? He thought, _well he considered_ , them friends but now what? _What if what Akako said is real and I will wake up and hate Shinichi._ His hand tightened into a fist digging into the fabric of his t-shirt right over his heart. _Will all that I feel for him disappear?_ With that thought he quickly got dressed and headed for a certain mansion in Beika.

.

Shinichi rubbed his eyes as he flipped through another cold case file. _Even if what the girl is saying wasn't true, I can't help but to think that she was serious._ He blushed. _And I don't want to let that happen._ He ruffled his hair in frustration. _I'm a detective and he's a thief we're enemies by name so why, why can't I just go to bed and forget it._ A little voice in his head that sounded strangely like Haibara spoke, _"It's because you have a schoolgirl's crush on him, you idiot._ " He banged his head on the desk but conceded and reached for another file, he would just have to solve cases to stay awake.

.

~ _Flashback~_

 _After Shinichi left the building he headed for the direction of his house thinking about what that girl said..._

 _"Kudo-kun?"_

 _He looked but to see a confused Takagi-keiji._

 _"Ah, Takagi-keiji what are you doing here?"_

 _Takagi looked at his strangely," I work here? I'm heading in for a night shift now..."_

 _Shinichi looked around to see that he somehow walked to the police headquarters. On whim he said, "I'm hear to pick up those cold case files that were going to expire soon."_

 _Takagi looked doubtful, "Are you okay, Kudo-kun? You look like you need some sleep."_

 _Shinichi waved him off and walked home later with a stack of files in hand._

 _~Flashback over~_

 _._

Kaito watched as an unsteady hand reached for another case file. He had been watching Shinichi work through case files for hours and frankly, he was worried. A huge part of him wanted to gas the detective to sleep but another who believed in Akako's magic wanted the detective to keep at it for another 15 hours.

Taking another look at the detective, Kaito made up his mind and acted.

Shinichi started as pink smoke and confetti flooded the library before a figure dressed completely in black with a ball cap covering his face appeared.

"Tantei-kun," the figure stated.

"KID"

With a flourish KID removed the cap and took a bow, "Would you give the the honor of accompanying you outside for the day instead of wasting it staring at paper?"

Shinichi just stared at the indigo eyed, messy haired teen that appeared before him, brain slowly working to process what he said.

"HUH?!"

Kaito laughed, "Relax, this is a disguise tantei-kun. Call me Kaito. Now, lets go!"

With that he dragged the stunned detective out of the house.

.

Shinichi stared before turning to the teen next to him, "Tropical land?" he questioned.

The teen nodded enthusiastically, "Since you can't sleep, what better place to be then an amusement park!"

Shinichi nodded albeit hesitantly after all the last time he was at topical land as himself he was turned into a six year old and the last time he went as a six year old, his childhood friend was being hunted and they almost died. No to mention that time at the other amusement park where bombs were strapped to everyone's wrists. Maybe he should stay away from amusement parks...

Shinichi made a noise of surprise as a hand tugged him through the gates, chatting excitedly all the while, well maybe it would be fine with KID, after all, he was known for his luck.

.

Later Shinichi and Kaito sat side by side atop a building staring up at the starry sky and the full moon.

"Thanks"

"For what, tantei-kun?"

"For staying with me, for keeping me awake, for everything"

Kaito turned to face him, "Say, if thieves and detectives were meant to be enemies then why didn't you go to sleep, not that I'm complaining of course."

Shinichi turned to the side, face lighting up like a tomato, "I don't want you to hate me," he said in a small voice.

Kaito blushed at his words before reaching over to gently cup Shinichi's face in his hands.

He brought them closer together and said, "Well, I don't hate you." With that he closed the distance between them and soundly kissed the detective before him.

Both of them were panting as they broke apart, Shinichi's face rising in color as the realization sunk in.

"My name is actually Kaito, by the way, Kuroba Kaito."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kudo Shinichi."

"Will you go out with me, Shinichi?"

"I would love to, Kaito."

Both teenagers smiled.

* * *

 **Omake**

Akako smiled as she watched the detective fall asleep on the thief. Kuroba-kun fondly stroking the detectives hair for a while before lifting him up princess style and heading off the rooftop.

 _Congratulations Kudo-kun, you passed._

She wondered if Kuroba-kun would ever figure out that she did this to get them to go out. Probably not. While she never got Kuroba-kun to love her, she still wanted what was best for the magician and wanted him to be happy.

* * *

 **That was longer than usual. I was considering making this its own story... oh well.**

 **Dear Opal Spirit,**

 **Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you liked it! I know it has been a while, I'll do my best to update more! *nods* I really like violent Shinichi :P well within good reason.**

 **Dear Shana-Fujioka,**

 **Thank you so much for liking it. To be honest I was wondering if the story was good or not.**

 **Dear 1412Kaishin4869,**

 **Thank you so much as well. I will do my best in updating more, hopefully you'll like this! Kaishin for life~**

 **Ja ne!**


	25. Happiness

**Hi Guys! I know I haven't been back for a while (and i probably won't be back for another 2 weeks due to testing) but i really wanted to celebrate Shinichi's birthday so... (i wrote this between classes at school XD)**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating: K+ to T b/c of dark themes and a bit of depression**

 **Because everyone worries and gets a little depressed when they are about to get married...**

* * *

Kaito crouched in the corner of the room, the sounds of soft piano music in the distance permeated through the thick dark oak doors. His hand covered his mouth to hide the soft sob that came bursting out without permission as his violet eyes filled with tears. He's clutched desperately at the sides of his onyx black suit as he willed himself to not make a sound. The piano music changed. Kaito felt the pit in his stomach grow when the cheerful tune flowed into his ears. In the distance, he heard a familiar voice call out his name and nostalgic warmth filled him as he let out a choked reply to allow the owner of that soft voice to know where he was.

"Kaito?" The voice tentatively asked.

He looked up, blinking away his tear filled eyes to squint up at the figure in the pretty, pale pink dress.

"Aoko."

Aoko frowned, the fear for her missing best friend dissipated and was quickly replaced by ire.

"BAKAITO," she screamed.

Then softer.

"Why are you here in the storeroom, you idiot? I was looking everywhere for you. The wedding is about to start you know?"

The reminder of the wedding filled him with more dread and fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

When Kaito didn't reply, Aoko stepped away from the doorway, heading towards the figure in the corner of the room.

"Kai-," she cut herself off when she saw the glistening crystals in his eyes. Disbelief filled her, despite being Kaito's best friend, she hadn't seen him cry since the death of his father 13 years ago and would never have expected to see these tears today. No, not today. No, that privilege only belonged to the one sitting in a room adjacent to the grand ballroom where the piano music emanated from.

She kneeled down next to her friend as understanding flooded her and she pulled her messy haired best friend into a hug. She stayed silent, stroking his back while his tears wet her shoulder.

Soft sobs and the distant sounds of the piano filled the suffocating room

Finally, the silence was broken.

A hoarse voice.

"What am I going to do, Aoko?"

A pause. The stroking stopped.

"What if...what if I can't make him happy?

What if he starts to hate me and regrets this...regrets us?

What am I doing to do?"

Aoko swallowed the lump in her throat. She had already guessed what was eating at her friend, her brother in all but blood, but to hear him actually voice it… it broke her heart.

But she did not have an answer.

"I-" she began.

"I don't know."

The weight of her words crushed her inside and the utter anguish on Kaito's face felt like a knife was stabbed into her and twisted painfully inside her gut.

"I-," she started again, hoping that she could somehow salvage the situation.

She was cut off by a smooth voice.

"You will."

A gasp and the widening of two pairs of eyes. Both pairs turned and met the sapphire orbs of the person by the entry.

Caught up by swirling emotions, neither realized that another had entered the room shortly after Aoko, having heard the enraged shout and been searching for the normally cheerful magician as well.

Shinichi stood in the doorway, arms crossed crinkling the impeccable white suit that he was currently wearing, one eyebrow arched perfectly as he looked down at the two on the floor.

Kaito felt his face heat up and his heart pound at the beautiful sight Shinichi made. He looked like one of those male models that people hung life-sized posters of in their rooms to kiss and greet every morning.

They probably did. Kaito thought bitterly. It wasn't as though Shinichi wasn't a famous detective that was on every single newspaper on a weekly basis. In addition to the fact he constantly looked like he just stepped out an ad or was the inspiration of an artist whose prompt was to take the most attractive things in the world and cram it into one person then make him ten times more attractive. And. He was getting _married_. To _Kaito._

Or at least he was.

Who knows if Shinichi had changed his mind seeing as the wedding was supposed to start 20 minutes ago and Kaito had basically left him at the altar to cry pathetically in the storeroom of the hotel where the wedding was supposed to be held.

Of course, he wouldn't want to marry Kaito. He probably came to tell Kaito that he hated him and that he was leaving.

Kaito would. He was pathetic.

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Kaito looked up in surprise to see Shinichi's face just inches away from Kaito's.

He noticed with surprise that sometime amidst his bout of wallowing, self deprecation, Aoko had quietly got up and left, leaving the two alone in the dark storeroom.

"I heard what you told Aoko-san," Shinichi said hesitantly.

Kaito clenched his eyes shut, "I understand. You want to break off the engagement, right?"

He let out a humorless laugh,"Of course you do. I don't blame you. Who woul-"

"I never said that," Shinichi cut him off in a flat voice. His sapphire eyes darkening, "I never said any of that! Quit putting words into my mouth! Why would I ever break up with you?!"

There was a pause as Shinichi broke his angry rant to gasp for air.

Kaito watched, wide-eyed, "I-"

Shinichi cut him off by holding up a hand. Then he turned to face Kaito, putting both hands on either side of Kaito's face. "Listen."

Kaito opened his mouth, only to be stopped again.

"Listen," Shinichi stressed.

"Please. Just listen first. "

Kaito's mouth audibly clicked shut.

"What do you mean 'what if you can't make me happy?' It's too late for that, don't you think? You already make me happy. You made me the happiest person on Earth when you proposed and you make me happy every day by being here. Ever since I have met you I have been falling in love with you more and more. When I get out of bed in the morning and seeing you standing dazed in my kitchen, when you stay up late to watch dramas with me, the face you make when you create a new trick, your insane laughter that spikes fear in the hearts of your teachers and everything that makes you, you. I love them all. It's too late for you to be concerned about making me happy. I'm happy with you and that's all I need."

A pause.

Shinichi swallowed thickly, "I would never leave you. I will never hate you. But...but if there ever is a time where you are tired of me, want to leave me and the murders that follow me everywhere… I'd… let you go. If you can no longer be happy with me then I'll let you go but until then...until then you're stuck with me. You make me happy, barro. I love you. Don't doubt that."

Kaito flung himself at Shinichi clutching at his suit and sobbing. Shinichi flushed light red at his own words as he wrapped his arms around his fiance and whispered words of love to comfort him. He smiled sadly while looking at the shaking form of the magician in his lap.

He should have noticed earlier.

After a while, the magician calmed down enough to look at his detective. Shinichi smiled sweetly at him and kissed away the tears that traveled down his face.

With each touch of his lips, with each word Shinichi had spoken, Kaito felt the worry and pain disappear. He smiled bitterly. He shouldn't have been so worried. Shinichi was there for him. He always was.

…

Suddenly, Kaito jerked away, startling Shinichi with his abrupt and panicked action.

"Wha-"

"The wedding!" Kaito shouted, panicking. He _had_ basically left Shinichi by the altar when he ran away during the final preparations to break down in the storeroom. Oh god. What if Shinichi had walked down the aisle only to find that Kaito wasn't there before going to find him.

Shinichi interrupted Kaito's thoughts with a wry chuckle. "Don't worry, love. I didn't walk down the aisle yet. I asked Ran to stall the guests while I went to find you."

"We don't have to have the wedding today, you know. If you want I can go at tell them to cancel. I'm sure everyone would understand if you're not ready…" Shinichi offered tentatively.

Kaito shook his head. No, he wanted it. He definitely wanted to marry Shinichi.

The other nodded and slowly stood up, bring Kaito with him. "Okay, let's get ready. Aoko-san probably wants to fix you up again."

Kaito winced at the suggestion. Aoko was going to _kill_ him.

…

Later, Kaito took Shinichi's hand from Yuusaku at the altar. He grinned as he recited the vows, violet eyes focused at the beautiful man in front of him. His husband.

Finally, the vows were said and Kaito surged forward to claim the detective's lips (resisting the urge to dye Hattori's hair hot pink for his inappropriate whistling). Separating, Kaito grinned into Shinichi's skin. "Happy birthday. I love you," he whispered, forehead touching Shinichi's.

Shinichi grinned widely.

"At least I won't forget my birthday anymore."

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Shinichi!**

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'm not sure if the story is clear enough so tell me if you don't get what's going on.**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
